Tales From Middle Earth, The First Time
by grecian
Summary: On a ride from a place beyond the mountains Aragorn has an encounter that changes his life.
1. Chapter 1

1

The view from the top of the mountain pass over Hollin ridge was spectacular. It was a favourite of the young ranger's. He would stop at that exact point to look down into the valley below whenever he chanced to journey through there.

A river ran through this green vale, making it not only a sight for weary eyes but his favoured watering hole as well. But this day when he stopped what sight should greet his eyes but a tinker's camp set up neatly at the river's edge. With a sound of annoyance and a scowl to match Aragorn made to move off, already deciding in an instant to forgo the place and make instead for the village of Trant. But even as he clicked his tongue at the mare, the thirst that had travelled with him for the last three miles reasserted itself. He really needed to refill his skins. With a sigh he looked down at the valley again, hoping he had perhaps been mistaken. No. The camp had not moved.

He took the easiest way down to the river bed; he let his mount pick her own way. Sure footed and slow, for it had been a long journey, she negotiated the final steps to the valley floor. There Aragorn reined her in. He was on the far side of the river, facing the camp. As yet no one had noticed him. He however observed them keenly. The camp was really no more than a rickety wagon on its last legs sporting a tattered cloth roof. To one side a slightly less beaten structure stood. A tent or at least the makings of one.

There was an old man asleep on a spavined chair in the shade of the wagon. His thin arms and legs jutted out over the sides in careless rest. Aragorn could just make out the tufts of his silver hair as he snored contentedly, neck tucked on his chest. A boy was at the river's edge, kneeling half in and half out of the water, a motley heap of dented cups, tins and pots at his side. As Aragorn watched he scrubbed at one, rinsed it clean in the clear water and put it to one side.

When Aragorn was sure that there were only the two of them, he urged the horse forward. The river was low and stony at this point and the horse's hooves splashed loudly as they made their way across.

At the first sound the boy looked up and caught sight of Aragorn. He turned and the ranger clearly heard his cry of warning to the old man. When that failed to wake him the boy yelled again and banged two pots together. The racket brought the old fellow awake abruptly and he spluttered out of the chair to see what the fuss was about. Aragorn noted that the boy stayed kneeling at the river's edge while the old man pulled out an old sword from the depths of the wagon and backed slowly to the boy's side.

Aragorn approached slowly, giving them enough time to look him over. He stopped a respectful distance away.

"Hello the camp," he called out in the usual greeting.

"Hello to ye," the old man returned in a surprisingly deep and pleasant voice. "It's a ranger ye be if the tale of your clothe be true. So welcome ye are to our camp."

The boy, who Aragorn could see now was older than he thought, neither spoke nor moved. He was still kneeling in cold clear water of the river. Aragorn thought he must be no more than sixteen years old. He dismounted leaving the horse's reins trailing. He caught up his water skins.

"I need only to fill these, then I shall be on my way." Aragorn said.

But the old man who had not seen another soul in some time prevailed upon Aragorn to tarry.

"Would ye leave so soon? I have had naught a word from any place in the last three months. Might you not share a meal and pass the time of day?" he asked.

In truth Aragorn was hungry and saw no harm in tarrying a while. He was not hurrying to any place or purpose.

"Aye," he agreed. "I thank you."

"See to the horse boy," said the old man to the boy.

Aragorn demurred saying it was unnecessary but the old man insisted.

"Let him. He loves to play with them creatures, he does. Has a way with 'um. He'd do it no harm."

When the boy stood Aragorn saw that his right foot was encased in a metal, box like contraption. He frowned, but the old man observing his expression said.

"It is to help with his walking. That leg is none too good. He walks with a terrible limp without it."

Aragorn nodded, but observed that the metal shoe must be very heavy for the boy walked laboriously, dragging the foot instead of lifting it, as he made his way towards the mare.

The old man ambled back to the wagon with Aragorn and secreted the old sword somewhere in its cluttered depths. The old man was stooped with age. His body was shrunken but Aragorn could see traces of his former strength in the ropy thickness of his arms and the width of his hunched shoulders. He must have been a bear of a man in his youth. Even now he topped the ranger by some four inches yet he moved carefully as though afraid his head would fall off his shoulders. His mane of silver hair was still thick and when he turned to speak to the ranger Aragorn took note that his green eyes were bright and alive with an undying zest for life.

They sat in the shadowed lee of the wagon. Aragorn found himself watching the boy as he carefully brushed and fed the mare. He seemed to develop a deep rapport with her in minutes. He leaned his head against her flank and ran his hands along her strong neck and back. The mare luxuriated in his affection and nickered softly.

Finlorn, so the old man was called, pulled put a long pipe and offered sweet smoke weed to the ranger.

Aragorn accepted gladly for he had run out of pipe weed some weeks before and had not had a smoke for some time. When he lit uphe took a deep pull and let out a long stream of smoke slowly. Then he gave a sigh of pure pleasure. Finlorn chuckled and for some time they both puffed away contentedly. Then Finlorn began to speak. It seemed that he, his son Talen and the boy were trappers by trade, travelling from wood to forest earning their keep.

The season had not been bountiful because they had had to avoid scattered band of orcs that also hunted in the woods and forests lately. Yet, they had managed to glean a decent number of furs and hides. It was now season's end, time for trappers to take their bounty into towns and villages to trade for food and coin. But as fate would have it their old gelding had died, leaving them stranded in the valley with their goods. Talen had decided to go on foot to trade in the nearest towns and barter a horse. That had been three months ago.

"I had hoped he would be back before winter. I am too old to endure such cold out here."

Aragorn leaned forward and said, "Gather your things, as much as you need. I will take you both to the nearest town; you can await your son there. This a lonely place and not many honest men journey this path."

Finlorn gave a sad smile at Aragorn's offer. "I thank ye ranger, but the boy would not survive in any town such as they are."

Aragorn frowned, but before he could voice his question Finlorn said.

"I'd tell ye a secret ranger, if ye'd keep it as such."

With Aragorn's assent he continued.

"The boy is not as he seems. I found him almost fifteen years ago. In the wood beyond the mountains."

Finlorn paused and chewed on his bottom lip.

"It were Talen who saw them first, five in all, all dead save for the boy. They were beaten up and torn almost apart. Looked like wargs had been at them. There was so much blood, I thought him dead. Even after we sewed him up I didn't think he would live."

Here his voice trailed off, he stared at his folded hands, old, huge and calloused.

Aragorn stared at the boy.

He was tall and thin. As tall as Aragorn yet slender enough to appear fragile. His hair was long and the colour of pale gold. It was untidily combed, pulled backfrom his faceto cover his ears and tied at the nape of his neck with a leather thong. His face was fair. Thin black brows and thick black lashes protected his deep blue eyes. His nose was delicate and set above pale pink lips that looked bruised. He wore a loose fitting, roughly woven shirt and leggings that had seen much better days. His hands were long and his fingers slender and they were reddened from constant work. His foot, the one not imprisoned in the metal box was shod in an old leather shoe.

"Though he understands our language, he does not speak it. His own seems but some sort of strange song." Finlorn said softly.

They both watched him as he quartered a stringy hare, adding roots and dried vegetables toa pot that hung over the fire.

Aragorn had a deep and saddening suspicion.

"Have you never tried to find his people?" he asked Finlorn his grey eyes stormy.

Finlorn shook his head.

"It were not possible. It took long for him to heal. By then we had moved on from the forest, following the migrating herds. It were coming on winter as I recall. By spring he were better but Talen said he should stay on with us, said the town folk would not tolerate his strangeness. He seemed to take a liking to him for he said he would teach him to scrape and cure the hides, earn his keep so to speak. It seemed a good arrangement to me." Finlorn stopped again and stared out at the valley.

Aragorn studied the weathered face of the man at his side. There was more that the old man did not say, yet Aragorn was of a mind to assist in whatever way he could.

"I'll not leave you here even so. I know of a place that you can stay out the winter months where strangeness matters not and all are welcome. We shall leave on the morrow." Aragorn said with finality.

Finlorn turned his bright gaze upon him and finally nodded in agreement. Aragorn clasped his shoulder. "Do not worry for your son. I will leave word of our destination where he is sure to get it."

000

The meal though simple was delicious. Aragorn and Finlorn did not talk during the meal and the boy sat a little apart. He took furtive glances at the ranger now and then. Aragorn caught him at it and smiled, but the boy lowered his eyes and did not respond. He also did not look up again. While they ate the sun had begun to set and a rosy glow covered the sky.

When Aragorn was finished he took his tin plate, cup and spoon to the river, knelt and began to wash them. He could feel the boy's eyes on him; it gave him a strange itch between his shoulders. When he returned to the camp the boy was taking the used utensils from Finlorn's slack hands. The old man was fast asleep once more. The boy stiffened as Aragorn approached but the ranger simply returned the clean dishes to their place. Aragorn let him reach the water's edge before went to his mare to collect his empty water skins. She nudged him roughly, reprimanding him for his neglect of her. He laughed softly rubbing her velvet nose until she forgave him.

The boy was still at the water's edge, so Aragorn went a little upstream of him. He held the mouth of the bladder just below the level of the water and it filled up quickly. The boy was observing him secretively and Aragorn pretended not to notice. But when he rinsed the obviously clean dishes for the fifth time Aragorn laughed outright. Startled the youth leapt up poised like a frightened deer.

Aragorn smothered his mirth and help up his hands in a gesture of peace.

"_Amin hiraetha,"_ said Aragorn. "_Gohenan nin."_

The boy clutched the wet dishes to his chest undone by Aragorn's words. His mouth moved but no sound emerged. His blue eyes were wide in surprise and fear.

Aragorn did not move but continued to speak, "_Iston edhel le, I ven thaed le."_

"_Man le?"_ the elf whispered in a trembling voice.

"_Im Aragorn ned Imladris," _Aragorn answered_ "Man eneth lín?" _he asked.

The elf shook his head slowly, "_Ú èrin eneth,_"he answered as though in a dream.

Aragorn shook his head, "You must have a name."

"If I did once I do not remember it… I do not remember many things," the elf said.

"And what of your people?" persisted the ranger.

"_Ú èrin gwaith,"_ he responded, his face a mask of confusion.

"You must have come from somewhere?" the ranger insisted.

"Finlorn and Talen are my people," his voice was trembling.

"No _mellon nin_, you are elf kind, you have a home."

"My home is here."

Aragorn sighed and the man and elf stared at each other.

"How did you hurt your leg?" Aragorn asked finally.

The elf shook his head and did not reply.

"At least let me take a look at it, I am a healer."

The elf took two steps back in alarm.

Seeing his sudden panic Aragorn held up both hands in a placating gesture.

But the elf was already spooked and he made his way back to the camp as fast as his metal shoe allowed.

Sighing Aragorn hoisted the full bags to his shoulder and walked slowly over to the mare. He deposited them on the ground at her side and patted her on the rump. He knew he had pushed too quickly with the elf.

Aragorn watched the sun set and when the sky was dark he walked around the small encampment. He was looking for the best place to bed down for the night. He wanted a clear view of the river bed yet did not relish sleeping on the cold stones near to the river. As he moved about the elf's eyes followed him.He finally settled on a spot not too far from the warmth of the fire but in plain view of the river. He undid his cloak lay it on the ground. He removed his coat and used it to cushion his head. On the other side of the fire Finlorn snored softly and the elf was curled up on the ground not too far from him apparently asleep. Aragorn closed his eyes.

000

The sound came again and this time woke the ranger. He flew upright hand leaping to the hilt of his sword, senses alert to danger. He climbed to his feet head cocked eyes scanning the darkness. The fire had burned low and only cooling embers glowed. Then he heard the sound again, a scrape of metal on stone and a smothered sound of pain. Aragorn slowly approached the source of the disturbance, sword at the ready. But he did not have to go very far.

The elf was writhing on the ground in agony.

"_Man na den?" _Aragorn asked dropping to his knees next to the elf. He put up his sword quickly, the healer in him coming to the fore.

"Leg," whispered the elf between gritted teeth.

He was curled up on his side panting as his leg spasmed painfully. Every time it jerked, the metal shoe around his foot banged against the ground. Aragorn caught the foot and held it steady as the leg twitched again. The elf's breath hitched at the sudden action and he kicked against Aragorn trying to ease the pain, unable to stop his leg's uncontrollable movement.

"Relax," Aragorn said to him. "Lie back and it will pass."

The metal shoe in his hands was heavy. He skimmed the rough surface of it with his fingers seeking the catch that would open the thing and free the elf's foot. Instead his fingers encountered a small keyhole. With a sigh of frustration Aragorn reached for the small paring knife he kept tucked in the scabbard of his sword. He inserted the tip into the hole and tried to trip the lock. It was no mean feat to do so while keeping the elf's foot steady, for still in terrible pain he thrashed continuously. His hands beat the air, unintentionally slapping the ranger about the head and shoulders.

"Be calm, be calm," Aragorn soothed. "I am here to help you."

But the elf had long gone past that stage of reason. He was in full blown agony.

So Aragorn did the only thing he could in that situation. He knocked him unconscious.

As the elf went limp, the tip of Aragorn's knife flipped the tumbler that opened the lock. With a creak the shoe sprang open. Tossing it to one side Aragorn scooped him up and crossed quickly to the fireside. He placed the elf on the ground and stoked the cooling embers till they blazed for he needed to see clearly.

The elf's foot was bleeding it was mottled blue and purple and stank of metal. Aragorn felt along the thin bones, searching for any breaks but there were none. But as he squeezed the instep the elf gave a low moan. With a sigh Aragorn sat back on his heels; it was going to be a long night.

_Amin hiraetha……….I am sorry_

_Gohenan nin………..forgive me_

_Iston edhel le, I ven thaed le………….I know you are an elf, let me help you_

_Im Aragorn ned Imladris….I am Aragorn of Rivendell_

_Man eneth lín………. What is your name_

_Ú èrin eneth_…….I have no name

_Ú èrin gwaith,……………I have no people_

_Man na den?...What is it?_


	2. Chapter 2

2

Aragorn took about an hour to thoroughly clean the elf's foot. The elf was wide awake but lay in quiet, unwilling acquiescence nursing his swollen jaw. He refused to meet the ranger's gaze and Aragorn had given up trying to explain his actions. Finlorn had awoken while Aragorn had been preparing a soothing paste to apply to the bruised and swollen areas. The old man had immediately moved to the elf's side and began speaking to him gently. In moments the elf had calmed considerably and Aragorn was able to work at a faster pace. When he tied off the last bandage the elf gasped. Finlorn shushed him softly, brushing damp tendrils of hair off his face.

"Make sure he drinks all of that," Aragorn said nodding toward a tin of cooling liquid. "It will ease his pain and let him sleep."

Finlorn nodded in agreement and Aragorn began to clean up. He stood and stretched, feeling his aching back pop into place. He had been kneeling for more than an hour and he was tired and sweaty. He tossed the used squares of cloth into the fire and moved to the river's edge to wash his hands clean of the medicines he had been using. Stooping, he cupped a handful of cold clean water and washed his face. It was still night and the wind was strong and blew cold across the river.

Soon he heard the old man's footsteps approaching from behind him. "He's resting easy…thank ye ranger."

Aragorn stood, wiping his hands on his shirt.

"You are welcome," he said shortly.

Puzzled by the ranger's abruptness the old man turned away. He had not taken three steps when Aragorn spoke.

"Tell me Finlorn, why is it that the shoe was locked so securely upon the elf's limb?"

The tone of Aragorn's voice stopped the old man in his tracks; he neither turned around nor answered.

"And why is it," continued the ranger, "that such a device that is meant to help him is so heavy that he must drag himself about like a lame thing."

Finlorn slowly turned about to face the angry ranger. His lower lip trembled, he tried to speak but the words would not come.

Aragorn took one step closer to the old man. "Shall I tell you what I believe?" he asked softly.

When Finlorn did not reply he said,

"I believe that you and your son did indeed find and save this elf," he said. "But you did not keep him out of concern; you kept him away from villages and towns and any eyes that would know him for what he is so that you could use him as a servant."

"No, no you do not understand." Finlorn protested, stepping back from the livid ranger.

"Oh but I think I do," countered Aragorn stepping forward again. "What better slave could a man ask for than one that never ages and never gets sick. One that has forgotten who he is and is at the mercy of lies he has been fed for fifteen years!"

"No, Strider…" Finlorn's eyes filled with tears.

"No?" questioned Aragorn cocking his head. "Tell me, how many years have you kept him tethered like a dog on a leash, a mill stone upon his foot unable to fight or flee. How many years have you kept him at dreary tasks that anyone would find taxing?"

Finlorn shook his head in negation, his hand rose and fell wanting to explain but he could not find the words.

This seemed to incense Aragorn even more.

"I tell you truly, I do not strike you down where you stand for you are old and the elf has shown some care for you. But on the morrow you will gather your things and I will leave you at the nearest village. The elf I shall take with me, beyond the reach of your tender mercies."

"I do not think that I can allow you such liberties ranger," said a deeply amused voice.

Without even turning around Aragorn knew that Talen had returned.

…………………

The cross bow was aimed directly at his chest. It was held in the unwavering hands of a giant of a man. His red hair was wild and his eyes shone brilliant green in the firelight.

"Keep those hands away from that sword!" he commanded.

Aragorn raised his hands. His face was calm, but inside his gut churned.

'Fine ranger you are,' he chastised himself.

"Take his sword da," Talen rumbled.

Trembling Finlorn removed Aragorn's sword from around his waist.

"I am sorry ranger," he whispered. It was clear that he was terrified of his son.

"Give it here."

Without taking his eyes off Aragorn, Talen took the sword from his father's aged fingers and dropped it to the ground. He placed one massive foot upon it.

"We have a problem," he said to Aragorn.

"Talen he is a healer, he helped the boy." Finlorn interrupted breathlessly.

Talen snorted, but darted a glance at his father.

"And what be wrong wid 'im? He een never been sick before."

"Twere 'is foot. It were all tore up from wearing the shoe too long," Finlorn replied. "It's been three months since ye'd gone."

Talen glared at his father.

"There's an old nag tied up at along th' way, fetch it and tie up the wagon. We leave in the mornin'."

With a flick of his head Talen shooed the old man away.

Throughout the exchange Aragorn had been weighing his chances of survival. Talen cleverly stayed just out of his reach, if he tried to disarm him he would be skewered dead centre before taking one step. His sword was in his enemy's hands. His hunting knife was hidden deep in his boot, also out of reach. It seemed that he was out of options after all. Barely twenty three years old, he thought briefly that this was not the way he had imagined himself ending his days on Middle Earth.

"You really a healer, ranger?" Talen asked.

"I am."

"A bit young aint ye?"

"I am older than I seem," the ranger replied boldly.

Talen narrowed his eyes examining the ranger from head to toe.

"Is what da says true? Is the elf hurt?"

"The metal tore through the tender part of his foot and the muscles are stretched and bruised. He will be unable to walk for a week."

"I do not need him to walk," Talen said with a snort.

"You mean to kill me then?" Aragorn asked bluntly.

"I am no killer of men," Talen responded.

"But you are a keeper of elves." Aragorn retorted, dropping his hands to his side.

"Ah, that is what bothers you. Why? Elves have no care for men. They live in their warm halls, while we struggle to survive in the cold places of the world."

"You know nothing of elves," said Aragorn angrily.

"Aye, I know enough. They keep the riches of the world, the best of everything for themselves. They stay young while we wither and die. And do they share their secrets? No, not with the likes of you and me."

"It is the doom of Eru that man should die and be released form the circles of this world," said Aragorn earnestly.

"Doom? Doom! Then it be the doom of Eru that this elf be in my hands. For were it not for me and the skills of mine father he'd be cold dead as the stones. His life is mine."

They stood there facing each other. Talen's handsome face was twisted in bitterness and his eyes burned with malevolence.

Speechless Aragorn felt like a living force, the heavy weight of ignorance and hatred in Talen's stare. Despite his earlier words Aragorn knew that Talen would slay him, if only to keep his secret. His eyes fell away from Talen's brilliant stare and by chance looked upon the small pouch of coin at his waist. His earnings from the trading of his furs no doubt.

And just like that, an idea blossomed in his mind.

"How much is the elf worth to you?" he asked suddenly.

Talen squinted at him as though he had not heard correctly.

"What?" he asked.

"How much? What value do you place on this elf of yours?" Aragorn insisted.

"Why do ye ask such a thing?"

"I wish to buy him."

"Buy him!" exclaimed Talen with a laugh. "What with? I'll do no barter with ye, though yer mare is a fine horse."

"I speak of gold coin," said Aragorn pressing his advantage for though Talen demurred, the sheen of interest was in his eyes.

"Gold coin?" Talen sneered in disbelief. "Where would one such as yerself get gold coin? Rangers are poor, homeless men."

"You should not be so quick to judge. My cloth is for my own safety, as for the coin I have more than I could use," Aragorn said truthfully.

"Ah, a rich man's brat out for a stroll," Talen said dismissively rubbing at his chin.

"I offer five gold coin for the elf," Aragorn said quickly lest Talen lose interest.

The giant's eyes narrowed shrewdly, he knew that there was something amiss, yet his need outweighed his good sense.

"And what of your fine words about elves and the like. Were it just so much wind?"

Aragorn swallowed, Talen was no fool. The cross bow had not yet wavered in his hands, not one inch. With a silent prayer he said,

"I would keep him in silks and jewels, not in such squalor. His hands are made for finer things than washing dishes and scraping hides."

To Aragorn's amazement Talen burst out in raucous laughter.

"Ah the airs of the rich! We are not so different ye and I. But tell me why should I not just kill ye and take the coin and keep the elf."

"You could kill me, but you will find no coin. I have buried it out there. I am not so stupid to walk into a stranger's camp unprepared," Aragorn lied.

Talen stared at Aragorn as though measuring him anew.

"I will think on your offer ranger. On the morrow I will decide. For now," he said and at last lowered his weapon, "I am hungry and tired and in need of food."

Bending he picked up Aragorn's sword and tucked it under his massive arm.

"Ye'll get this back tomorrow. When we've concluded our business"

With a nod he walked away to the fire. He bellowed at his father and soon Finlorn was scurrying about getting him food and drink.

Aragorn stood silently at the river's edge, his bowels slowly unclenching. Soon he too made his way back to the camp.

…………………

While Talen ate and drank, Aragorn checked on the sleeping elf. He did so more out of habit than necessity. The elf seemed to be doing well, his breathing was even and light as it should be. The twitching of the muscles in his leg had ceased.

"What'd yer give him?" Talen asked curiously startling Aragorn with the question.

"Just a herb for the pain. He should wake before morn," he answered.

"I thought rich folk knew naught of medicines and such."

"My father is a great healer in Gondor. I learned from him," was Aragorn's quick reply.

Talen digested this bit of information in silence. He had never been to the great city. He looked at Aragorn with new respect.

"Come over to the fire ranger, let us talk awhile." he invited.

…………….

Talen talked of many things as the night moved on. Finally when he could keep his lids open no longer, he said.

"I bid ye good night Strider," and simply rolled over in his thick cloak and went to sleep.

Aragorn noted however that Talen's hand did not stray far from his weapon and that he kept the sword beneath his well muscled bulk. Finlorn avoided the ranger altogether and crept quietly to the wagon to lie beneath its meagre shelter. With a sigh Aragorn crossed to where his coat lay and bedded down. And though he did not intend to, he fell deeply asleep.

…………………..

Again it was a small sound that woke the ranger. Bleary eyed Aragorn did not move at first but instead listened carefully. The sound came from whence the elf lay. He sat up in concern. There was not much light to see by, but what he did see made his heart thump painfully in his chest. That the elf had awoken was clear. Talen had sat him upright and was supporting him with one massive arm. As Aragorn stared Talen pulled the elf close and freed his hair of the leather thong that bound it. He ran his large fingers through the heavy golden weight of it. Grasping a fistful of the golden silk he tilted the elf's head back and caught his slightly parted lips in a deep kiss. With a sigh the giant suckled the elf's neck, feathering the smooth column with light kisses.

With eager but clumsy hands he pushed the rough shirt first off one shoulder then the next, luxuriating in the feel of the softly glowing skin. With a sigh the giant ran his tongue along the hollow of each shoulder. Then, ever so slowly Talen pushed the shirt down to the elf's waist. The elf did not resist, neither did he make a single sound.

Aragorn breath quickened as his shock dissipated and ire grew, he shifted, meaning to put a stop to the man's actions. But before he could rise, from out of nowhere Finlorn whispered,

"Do not interfere ranger. My son would kill you quicker than a thought. Then there will be no end to the boy's torment."

"How could you let him do this?" Aragorn hissed accusingly, turning to face the old man in the near gloom.

"Believe me I tried to stop him when I knew, but it were years afore I discovered his goings on. By then he was stronger then me. He near beat me half to death. I try to do what I can for the boy…"

"I cannot let this happen," Aragorn insisted.

"It has happened many times before," Finlorn said sadly laying a gnarled hand on Aragorn's arm. "Keep yer head on ranger, ye are unarmed and ye'd not win him in a fight. Let it lie and take the boy away tomorrow. Talen loves the smell o' gold more than life itself. He will accept your offer."

"I cannot," Aragorn insisted.

"T'is the only way or ye doom him to more years o the same."

Aragorn's shrugged off the old man's hand but he did not stir, he knew the truth of Finlorn's words.

…………………

Closer to the dying embers of the burnt out fire Talen was caressing the delicately peaked tips of the elf's ear. This drew unwilling shudders of pleasure from the elf who tried to control his response. But three months of freedom had made him forget and so, he was doubly vulnerable to Talen's practised manipulations. When Talen's large hands delved between his legs he uttered a wordless plea. A pitiful sound that protested the memory of pain and acceptance of the inevitability of more. But Talen did not hear the supplication, to his earsthe sound bespoke his dominance over the creature in his grasp. Harshly did he stroke that which he should never have touched and soon the elf's back arched and a tremulous moan escaped his lips. Talen covered that soft mouth with his own, swallowing any further sound the elf might make.

Aragorn sat hunched within the folds of his cloak, eyes staring unseeingly out to where the river chuckled merrily on its way. In misery did his ears hear the groans of pain and the heavy expirations as Talen brutally breeched the elf. All too clearly came the sickening sound of flesh slapping against bare flesh in mindless rhythm. He heard the soft appeals that went unheeded. He heard the grunts of satisfaction as the huge man reached his pinnacle of pleasure.

But when he thought it was over, it began anew. Twice more did Talen take his pleasure of the elf and by the end Aragorn clearly heard the wretched sobs wrenched from the throat of the tarnished firstborn.

But even this was not enough for Talen; for he was only satisfied when he had spilled the last of his seed deep within the warm, trembling mouth of the elf who knelt before him in utter abasement.

………………….

Aragorn awoke with a start minutes before the sun peaked over the horizon. He did not remember having slept. His head pounded and his eyes hurt. A foul taste was in his mouth. Stumbling, he made his way to the edge of the tree line and relieved himself in the bushes. Tears prickled the backs of his eyes, then spilled down his face, but he dashed them angrily away. Woodenly did he walk to the bank of the river . There he knelt and splashed cold water on his face. His rinsed his mouth and spat into the clean water. He felt sick, sick to his very soul.

The sun rose in majestic splendour but its rays did not give any warmth. The light stole over his shoulders and revealed his reflection in the water. He stared at his haggard image with blood shot eyes and wondered what sort of man he was.

A shadow suddenly loomed over him blocking the sunlight on his reflection. Aragorn looked up to see the red haired Talen standing over him.

"Show me the coin," he demanded.

Aragorn slowly stood and reached to the back of his belt. He untied the heavy pouch that hung there and undid the mouth. He spilled five coins into his open hand.

Talen's eyes grew round at the sight of the gold.

"I see ye's not a liar," he said in the reverent tone. "I'd wondered where ye'd gone off to this morning."

Aragorn threw him one piece. Talen caught it deftly. He smelled it, tasted it then bit down hard on the edge.

"Aye ranger, all five and ye can have the elf."

…….

The elf's was huddled on the ground keening softly to himself and his eyes were red rimmed from crying. His long hair was loose and tangled and the clothes he wore were rumpled and stained.

Whistling Talen caught up a length of worn rope from the wagon and tied the elf's hands together at the wrist. With a yank he jerked him to his feet.

White with anger Aragorn sat astride his horse watching impotently as Talen dragged the elf over to where he waited. With hardly any effort at all Talen hoisted the elf onto the horse behind the ranger. He put the excess rope atop Aragorn's hands that were gripping the reins so tightly that they were shaking.

"I,d hold onto that I were ye, ee's liable to fall off if yer don't."

Tight lipped Aragorn wrapped the rope around one hand.

"The coin," Talen reminded him.

Aragorn stiffly dropped the money into his large hands. Talen laughed at Aragorn's fury.

"Don't worry yerself ranger. He heals faster than ye can blink. He'll be as good as new in days. As tight as a new stretched drum."

Aragorn shook with the desire to plunge his dagger into the man's throat. Instead he growled, "My sword."

Never one to be foolish Talen stepped back out of the ranger's reach and pulled the sword from the folds of his coat. He gave it to Finlorn who stood quietly by.

The old man held out the sword to the ranger. As Aragorn reached for it, Finlorn slipped a small object into his hand and then he stepped back. His eyes were full of remorse.

"Be off with ye now ranger, afore I change my mind." Talen said grinning impudently.

With a look that promised retribution Aragorn rode away with the elf.

The derisive laughter of the red haired demon rang in his ear all the way to the slopes of the hill.

…………………………………………………….

Ciryaquen, thanks very much. I hope you liked this one.

Deana, well I guess you saw the reason.

Silvertoekee, metal shoe for your pleasure.

Lindahoyland, M is just in case some scenes are too adult for FF's liking.

Ainu Laire, yes a type of slavery.

Llaaris, thank you.

Wolencza2004, was this soon enough?

Cate O, my pleasure.

Ali64, I hope Aragorn can handle it!

Shanna, Finlorn es buen hombre, es que teme a su hijo muchisimo.

Viggomaniac, I tried to hint that Aragorn did not know he was an elf until later, so that his guess about his age was based on his 'human appearance'. Thank you so much for your observations, so now you've made me paranoid! But M is for a few scenes maybe just one more that is a bit risqué. Thanks for reading.

Grumpy O, Your review made me quite speechless. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

3

At the first abrupt movement of the horse Aragorn felt the elf slump against him. He tightened his hold on the rope and kept on going. He wanted to put as much distance as possible between the camp and themselves. His thoughts were chaotic and his entire being in turmoil. Unconsciously he headed towards the deepest, section of the wood, skirting the well travelled paths and the easier routes. The elf's body was a warm weight upon his back; a constant reminder of his culpability. After several miles he came to a stop. It was evening still, but here the wood was less dense yet sheltered and he knew that not many sought its depths. Dismounting carefully, he caught the elf as he fell forward and placed him on the ground in the crook of a great tree root.

He cut the ropes that bound the elf's hands and they fell limply at his sides. Taking his rolled cloak he supported the elf's neck and shoulders. Then he sat cross legged on the ground. The enormity of what he had done hit him like a physical weight and he suddenly felt very young and alone. He suddenly wished that his brothers were with him. Years older and wiser they would have handled the situation differently. They would have known how to deal with a man like Talen.

'But they are not here Estel,' he thought. 'You have taken this responsibility upon yourself and you must see it through.'

He comforted himself by thinking of the twins for a long time, and then he remembered something.

From his waist he took the object that the old man had given to him and examined it intently. It was a finely wrought leaf, sculpted of emerald, with veins of gold. On the underside there was written one word in elven script.

"Greenleaf," read Aragorn aloud.

He looked at the senseless elf. "Is this your name my friend?" he asked not expecting an answer.

………

In sleep, the elf seemed even younger than ever. But the ranger knew he must be hundreds of years old at least. He wondered what strange fate had brought him here and left him to the mercy of men.

'Found 'im beyond the mountains…' Finlorn had said.

Aragorn knew from his recent travels that beyond the Great Range lay the elven kingdoms of Mirkwood and Lorien. The elves of Lothlorien he knew well having travelled there many times with his brothers. But those of Mirkwood...

They were a great and secretive people. Fierce warriors who defended their kingdom with great skill and fortitude. It was rumoured that they lived underground in halls lined with gold, mithril and precious gems. It was said that their king, a great elven lord, was eight feet tall with hair of shining silver and eyes of burning blue. It was told in the great halls that his stare alone could slay an enemy in his tracks. It was a kingdom ruled by magic.

Only once had he ever seen an elf of Mirkwood. And that was last spring when he had strayed off the Old Forest Road and wandered into the Great Wood. An elf had appeared suddenly out of the mist, dressed in the darkest of greens and browns. He had not spoken but had held his bow at rest and stared at Aragorn for some time. Frightened Aragorn had been unable to speak or move mesmerised by the vision before him. It seemed to him that when he blinked the warrior disappeared. Needless to say the young ranger had slept a troubled sleep right in the middle of the road all that night.

Aragorn looked from the elf to the leaf and back to the sleeping first born.

"I will take you home Greenleaf. I promise you that. And if I cannot I will see to it that you are carried back to your loved ones. You shall suffer no more at the hands of men."

…………

Aragorn had begun to unwrap the bandages from around the elf's foot when he felt the limb go stiff with tension. Taking a quick glance up he noted that Greenleaf's eyes were still closed in feigned sleep, with a smirk he continued with his work. When he came to the last layer he saw that the cloth was encrusted with dried blood and was stuck to the skin in many places. He tried to remove it as gently as possible but still a gasp was torn from Greenleaf's lips.

Aragorn sat back as the elf reacted. Greenleaf struggled to sit upright but could only manage to support himself on his forearms.

"I must change these," Aragorn told him. "Without proper care it will become green in colour and then rot. I have seen it happen before."

The elf did not answer but dropped heavily back. Taking this as compliance Aragorn quickly wiped the foot clean and then dried it. Then from his satchel of various medicines he applied a small amount of dried powder directly to the worse cuts. He knew it would sting a little but the elf did not complain.

…………….

"There is naught but water. I have not had time to hunt." Aragorn explained. He held a water skin out to Greenleaf. The elf struggled to sit up. Aragorn put out a hand to help him, but he flinched away from it. He grabbed the skin from the ranger and drank from it greedily.

"Not so much," Aragorn exclaimed pulling the skin away.

The elf reluctantly let go, subsiding onto the leaf strewn earth. He looked up at Aragorn in a peculiar manner; almost as though he expected a blow. His eyes were full of an emotion that Aragorn could not read. He was tense and seemed to be waiting. Aragorn stood there looking down at him for a long moment and then from his waist took the leaf. He tossed it to him. The elf caught it in mid air.

"I think that belongs to you," said the ranger. As the elf looked down at the object in his hands Aragorn said, "I need to collect fodder to build a fire. I will not be gone long. Be on your guard Legolas."

………………….

Greenleaf, Greenleaf, the very name echoed in the halls of his mind. As though coming from a long way off he heard a voice saying his name amidst infectious laughter.

"_Trenaro i narn namen Legolas, man agorech guin rych_?"

There was a flash of blue eyes, a smile and then the vision faded. Try as he might he could remember no more.

A single tear rolled down his face and fell onto the leaf that was cupped in his hands.

"My name," he whispered.

………………

Aragorn managed to drag a meal as well as firewood back to the makeshift camp. The elf was curled up in the crook of the tree root, right where he had left him. He watched Aragorn covertly as he went about laying the wood. Tossing the pheasant to one side Aragorn broke the deadwood into smaller pieces and laid them in a crisscross pattern. He stuffed some dried moss and leaves under the wood and set about lighting the whole mess.

The spark from the flint spluttered out for the tenth time and Aragorn uttered a muffled oath. A suspicious snort came from the elf's direction. Startled Aragorn looked up to see Greenleaf hiding a grin behind his hands.

"Think you can do better?" Aragorn challenged.

He tossed the flint to the elf, who caught it in reflex.

"Well?" the ranger prodded when the elf only stared at him.

………………..

With a sigh of utter contentment, Aragorn licked the tasty remnants of the cooked bird off of each finger. His elven companion while a neater eater had still managed to polish off half of the pheasant. While Aragorn relaxed, he tossed the small bones left after their repast into the fire. He watched them as they burst from the heat and then shrivelled into ash. He reflected how very like the bones was his life, crumbling to ashes, burning in a fire of relentless torment uncertainty and emptiness.

Suddenly the sour taste of Talen's unwashed flesh rose unbidden to his mouth. Before he could contain it, his partially digested meal came pouring out of his mouth and nose. His stomach heaved and he rocked forward with the intensity of it.

Hands that meant to help, meant to stop him from falling into the fire grabbed at his shoulders. But the only hands his body remembered were those that prodded and punched and slapped and hurt.

With a wild yell Greenleaf turned upon the unprepared ranger like a demented thing. Blow after blow struck Aragorn in the face and chest before he reacted. Raising his left arm to ward off a wild swing, he neatly kicked the elf hard in the stomach. Greenleaf doubled over with a choking sound.

"I do not want to hurt you Legolas!" Aragorn shouted in the elven tongue.

But the elf was too far gone to calm down so quickly. He rushed the ranger again, eyes flashing in hysterical dread. Aragorn ducked under the first punch, but the second caught him solidly on the ear. In exasperation and pain the ranger, a victor of many a drunken brawl in many a stodgy inn, stomped hard on the elf's injured foot with his heavy boot. Greenleaf screamed and his hands automatically flew to his leg. Aragorn swung double handed at the elf's unprotected head. The blow connected with a loud thwack and the elf went down.

With a hand to his throbbing ear Aragorn staggered over to Greenleaf's prone form. The elf was unconscious.

"Ai Valar! Aragorn exclaimed.

……………………

For his own safety Aragorn restrained the elf while he slept. But the next morning things did not improve. Aragorn approached the apparently sleeping elf to cut him loose, but Greenleaf kicked out at him and caught him an excruciating blow on the knee. With a shout of pain Aragorn grabbed him by the hair…

…………………….

Greenleaf limped painfully behind the ranger's mount. His hands bound hands were attached to the horse's pommel by a long length of elven rope. He had struggled wildly at first but Aragorn had simply urged the mare to a trot. After a few minutes of trying to keep up Greenleaf had given in, the pain had been too much to bear. But the point had been driven home. He could either walk or be dragged along.

In misery he struggled along, trying to keep his weight off his hurting leg. Every now and then the ranger would turn around to monitor his progress. In those moments Greenleaf hated him.

They were moving at a snail's pace, but it seemed not to bother the man.

After three miles Greenleaf was close to tears. Only stubborn pride kept him hobbling on. His entire body ached. His wounded foot throbbed so badly that he was bowed by the sheer intensity of it.

After another half mile he could take no more.

"_Saes, saes daro_!" he cried out in anguish.

Aragorn stopped immediately; he turned to see Greenleaf sag to his knees. In moments he dismounted and approached the elf.

He was out of breath and swaying from exhaustion. His beautiful face was streaked with sweat and dirt and his body trembled.

'Good,' Aragorn thought.

Aloud he said, "Will you behave or shall I drag you further?"

"I… I shall behave," panted the weary elf.

Aragorn undid the knots at his wrists, helped him to stand and get onto the horse. He then mounted and clicked his tongue at the mare to move on.

"Put your arms around my waist and hold on. We have a long way to go yet," he said over his shoulder.

Tiredly Greenleaf did as he was bid.

……………….

The miles fell away under the ground eating stride of the mare. The elf clung to the ranger's waist tenaciously as the landscape blurred into a featureless expanse of green. They were climbing, leaving behind the wooded plains for the forested mountain range. The air grew cooler the higher they climbed. Greenleaf could see his breath turn to mist whenever he breathed out.

They reached the crest of a sharp ridge and Aragorn reined in for a moment. Looking back they saw Loudwater River glittering like a sparkling ribbon of diamonds in the green valley of Hollin.

There was a strong gust of wind that blew over the ridge from the north. It made Greenleaf shiver and blew his unbound hair forward in a swirl of gold. It carried his scent to Aragorn who could not help but wrinkle his nose. The elf stank of old sweat, stale sex and the not yet putrid scent of a wound barely healed.

…………………..

It took his breath away. Like a precious stone among a heap of rocks, the waterfall was nestled in a tiny basin high up between two mountain peaks. It fell from a height of a mere twenty feet but it had created a deep pool at its base. A pool that was cool and green and surrounded by Mithlin flowers, flowers that nodded their purple heads over its still surface.

Greenleaf stood still, his blue eyes held in complete captivity by the beauty of the place. Aragorn smiled at his reaction. He had found the place entirely by chance three years before. He remembered how he had stood stock still in the rain mesmerised by the sight.

Greenleaf limped to the edge of the pool which lay some three feet below. He wished he could dive into its inviting depths. He heard the ranger walk up behind him.

"Beautiful isn't it?" the ranger said softly.

"Yes," the elf agreed his voice equally soft.

"Take off your clothes," Aragorn said in the same tone.

Greenleaf stiffened and turned his head to look into Aragorn's eyes in disbelief. The ranger's stare was cold.

"Please," Greenleaf stuttered, "n…not here."

"Yes here," Aragorn responded, his hand going to the hilt of his sword, "right now."

Greenleaf's eyes shimmered and his gaze dropped. With a dull ache in his heart he pulled off his soiled clothing and let it drop in a heap on the ground.

His body though beautiful was marked with the faint scars of repeated beatings and bruises where there should have been none. He stood there with a blank look waiting for whatever his new master would require of him.

Aragorn took his chin in his hands and forced the elf to look at him. Greenleaf's blue eyes were dull and his bottom lip trembled.

"I know that I have done nothing to earn your trust Legolas, but do not judge me by my race. Right now there is only one thing I want from you."

Greenleaf's eyes were puzzled; he frowned slightly at the ranger.

With a smile Aragorn gave him a firm shove.

Greenleaf took a step back, overbalanced and fell with a shriek into the cold water of the pool. He resurfaced a few seconds later spluttering and took a huge breath. He looked up at the ranger.

Aragorn was grinning. "Invigorating isn't it?" he threw a small cake of soap at his friend.

Greenleaf caught it and with a whoop disappeared under the surface of the water.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Trenaro i narn namen Legolas, man agorech guin rych_?" ...Tell us the story (again) Legolas, what did you do with the horses?

_Saes, saes daro_...Please please stop

Viggomaniac... Five gold coins, a lifetime of wealth! LOL. Anyway your review made my day!

Ciryaquen... Hmmmmmmm, I'll keep that in mind.

Silvertoekee... Forgive him silver!

Lindahoyland... You keep making me blush…

Ainu Laire... Thanks for your comment. Now I am ashamed.

TwilightUnicorn ...But…but …but….

Shanna Mi amor! ...Espero que te disfrutó de este capitulo!

Llaris... Thanks a lot.

Quickbeam ...Sorry, but glad you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Not completely at ease, but happier than he had been for a long time, Greenleaf sat wrapped in Aragorn's sole blanket before the fire. He was clean from the top of his head to the base of his feet and he was enjoying it. He wriggled his toes as the ranger, hair still dripping from his bath, produced a long pipe and proceeded to light up. As the first smoke wreath floated upward Greenleaf ventured to ask,

"Does that not make you ill?"

"No, contrarily it relaxes me entirely." Aragorn drawled sending up another puff.

After a few moments passed,

"Can I try it?" Greenleaf asked.

Aragorn brows rose in surprise but he obligingly wiped clean the mouth of the pipe and passed it over.

Greenleaf held it gingerly then put it between his lips.

"Slowly now," Aragorn cautioned.

But Greenleaf had already drawn in a lungful.

Eyes bulging his first cough expelled most of the smoke he had taken in. Laughing Aragorn pounded him on the back.

"This is poison," he spluttered between breaths.

"Aye," Aragorn agreed grinning. "I have yet to meet an elf who can enjoy it."

……………………

Greenleaf lay as still as he could as Aragorn wrapped his foot with clean bandages. The ranger worked quickly, his long fingers manipulating the cloth with practised ease. Greenleaf observed him as he worked. His face was youthful and without the beard that most human males possessed. His hair, a mixture of brown shades was long. There were two tiny braids above each ear and they were intricately woven around a thick swathe of his hair to form a tail at the back of his head. The rest of his hair hung free.

He worked with quiet assurance. He seemed to be very confident of his skills and knowledge. He had said that he had grown with elves in a valley at the foot of the Misty Mountains. Imladris it was called ruled by Elrond half elven. This roused a great curiosity in Greenleaf but he asked no questions. The ranger talked fondly of his elven brothers, twins by the names Elladan and Elrohir. They he explained had taught him the techniques of sword play, the skills of tracking and fighting, the essence of being a ranger.

But he did not explain why he rode alone in the wilds, why he hunted in places where danger and death lurked behind every tree. Greenleaf thought this passing strange, that he would leave his family whom he clearly loved and choose a life of solitude. But he did not ask any questions. Being Talen's slave for the last fifteen years had taught him that it was less painful to keep his thoughts to himself. Yet there was one question that burned in his mind, one that he needed to be answered.

"Why did you help me?"

Startled Aragorn looked up into blue eyed that were filled with such emotion that for a moment he could not breathe.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," was his quick and flippant response.

"Oh," the elf responded.

Aragorn looked down, fussing with the bandages to cover his confusion, for the elf's eyes had been filled with sudden hurt.

'Why should he care as to my reasons? Isn't it enough that I rescued him?' he said to himself.

Aragorn looked up again to see that Greenleaf had turned his head away.

"Legolas," he began. "I helped you because no one should be kept against their will. It is not right. I could not just leave you with them and ride away."

"But why, why could you not leave me?" Greenleaf insisted. He turned to face Aragorn his blue eyes shining. "I am nothing to you."

Aragorn stared at him nonplussed. "You are a person Legolas not some wretched beast. Do I need more reason than that?"

Greenleaf shook his head slowly and a tiny smile touched his lips, "_Hannon le_ ranger."

"Call me Strider."

"Strider," Greenleaf repeated.

There was silence in the vale for a long time and the man settled down, face turned to the sky. He hummed to himself as he began to relax.

"What will you do with me now that you have bought me?" Greenleaf asked suddenly.

Aragorn sighed, 'And I thought elves were such quiet, contemplative folk,' he thought.

"I intend to take you home," he said aloud.

"But I do not remember my home, how do you know it?"

"Well by elimination it can only be one place. You are not of Imladris or Lorien; therefore you must be of Mirkwood."

"And what if I am not?"

Mildly irritated Aragorn shook his head.

"We shall deal with that if or when it happens elf. Now go to sleep!"

Aragorn heard the elf's smothered chuckle. He turned slightly, a sharp remark on his tongue, but then he saw that Greenleaf was smiling. It was the first real smile that Aragorn had seen him give. The rebuke died in his mouth. Instead he said,

"Goodnight Greenleaf."

"Goodnight Strider."

Dawn had just touched the tips of the mountain peak when Aragorn woke up. He was surprised to see that the tiny camp had already been taken down. The fire was out and the ash scattered. His things were put away. Greenleaf stood next to the mare talking to her in his soothing melodic voice while he stroked her neck. He was wearing one of Aragorn's spare shirts and leggings. His feet were bare. He plucked at the neck of the shirt nervously as he noted Aragorn's gaze.

"There was naught else to wear. I could not find my old clothes," he explained.

"That is because I burned them," Aragorn said pushing himself to his feet. "You are welcome to wear whatever fits."

He turned and made his way to the bushes, completely missing the poignant look on Greenleaf's face.

"_Hannon le_ ranger," the elf whispered.

…………………

Aragorn unrolled his only pair of elven made boots and insisted that Greenleaf try them on. They were at most two sizes too large and would chafe the skin. There was nothing to stuff them with.

"You would not last the journey over the mountain with bare feet. The cold would kill you, though elf you are you are not immune to frost."

Greenleaf stared at his toes mutely and shrugged.

"Well let us be off, I may be able to get you a pair at a place I know."

They mounted quickly and Greenleaf wrapped his arms around Aragorn's middle. Moving out at a brisk pace they went across the rugged stony hillside.

"What place do you know?" Greenleaf asked suddenly.

Aragorn smiled before replying.

"You shall see,"

………………………

Around noon Aragorn halted for Greenleaf's foot had begun to throb. Helping him to the ground, Aragorn massaged his muscles, kneading them with his long fingers to get the blood circulating.

"I am sorry Legolas, I should have stopped sooner. I forgot about your leg."

Greenleaf could not reply for he was swamped with pain. Lying half propped against a small boulder, he closed his eyes as Aragorn rotated the foot slowly. He sweated, his body rising involuntarily as the throbbing escalated to his hips.

"Try to relax," Aragorn said putting his hand flat on the elf's stomach.

Greenleaf had a fleeting moment of panic as Aragorn pressed him down. He groaned, grasping at the ranger's hand.

"Open your eyes and look at me Legolas," Aragorn demanded, keeping his hand pressed firmly against the elf's abdomen.

Greenleaf shook his head.

"Legolas," Aragorn growled in a tone that brooked no argument.

Blue eyes flew open and Greenleaf's wild stare found the ranger's calm grey eyes.

"Listen to me Legolas of Mirkwood, I swear to you now that I will never hurt you and never would I willingly lead you to harm. Trust me even if you have never trusted another."

Greenleaf felt himself drowning in those warm grey eyes, becoming part of something greater. The pain subsided, flowing away in a wave of warmth. Aragorn looked away breaking the bond.

"What are you?" Legolas asked.

"I am Aragorn son of Arathorn. I ride with the dunedain of the north. I am son to Lord Elrond half elven and brother to Elladan of the sword and Elrohir of the horse and Arwen whom I love."

"But you are more than human," Greenleaf said in a whisper.

"And less than elf," Aragorn returned with a wry smile. "Come on, it gets easier once we cross this ridge."

……………….

Pine gave way to Beech and Beech gave way to Oak. The ride took longer than it should have for they stopped often to walk, so that Greenleaf could exercise his leg. Aragorn found himself talking easily to the elf. He pointed out herbs used for treating various ailments and several trees whose leaves and bark were used for reducing fever, taking away pain and other physical woes.

"How do you know all this? You are so young."

Aragorn stopped, hands on hips and gave a short snort of derision. He turned to Greenleaf eyes flashing.

"To you, to my brothers and to my father I am a child, untested and unproved. This is why I ride alone, for I am a man and would have every one know it. I ride alone until the worth of my deeds go before me, proclaiming my name to all who would listen."

"I did not mean to give offence," Greenleaf declared. Disturbed by Aragorn's sudden anger he stepped back unconsciously.

Aragorn took a deep breath to calm himself and shook his head, this elf had done him no wrong.

"I must ask you to forgive me once more. I wear my hurts close to my heart. And as for my knowledge, I had a great teacher."

Aragorn smiled, a true smile free of malice or want. He extended a hand to Greenleaf who looked at him for several seconds before accepting it.

…………………..

"This path is tricky," Aragorn cautioned indicating the rise ahead. "We will have to walk the rest of the way. Are you able?"

Though his foot ached and all he really wanted to do was lie down on the green earth for the next six hours, Greenleaf nodded.

Aragorn looked him over. Standing there in his borrowed clothes he seemed a thin young willow on a lonely hill waiting for the wind that would bend and twist him to its will. In that moment Aragorn felt his heart ache. Were they not the same, alone in the world searching for some place to call home? Aragorn blinked back sudden tears and said,

"Come _mellon nin, _we will walk together."

……………….

The shale was looser than he remembered and the footing less sure. Aragorn gasped as he slipped another two feet. He scrambled for purchase and stopped abruptly. He was lying sprawled flat against the face of the mountain, arms and feet outspread. Ever so slowly he turned his head up to see how Greenleaf fared.

Greenleaf was perched precariously upon two flat slats of loose shale. His arms were out for balance and his knees were bent. His right leg was extended in front of his left and his upper body was bent slightly forward. He was barely breathing for he knew the slightest twitch would send him cascading down the hillside. His face was a mask of fear.

Aragorn swallowed hard as he watched him.

"Relax, relax," he whispered, mentally sending the thought to the terrified elf.

Time seemed to slow down as a great gust of wind, quite deliberately it seemed, chose that moment to come up over the ridge and blow forcefully across the hillside.

"No," Aragorn breathed out.

Greenleaf seemed to sway, his hair whipped forward and then back. His feet did a crazy dance and he seemed to walk on air as the body of shale on which he stood moved downward like a wave. Then with a shout he was gone.

He slipped, skid, finally fell and went straight down to the bottom of the mountain amid a cascade of stone. He covered his head as chunks of rock and stones rained down on him. His hands were cut and his backside nicked in many places, but he survived the fall. Shakily he got to his feet and with a trembling hand he pushed his hair out of his face.

The tip of the sword touched Greenleaf's nose, lips and then settled under his chin.

"Interesting ride," said the elf as he cocked his dark head. "You have five seconds to tell me why I should not skewer you where you stand."

In awe Greenleaf stared into a pair of beautiful hazel eyes, eyes that were glittering with anger.

"Are you unable to speak?" the elf spat.

Then very clearly they both heard a yell and an avalanche of rocks moving down the hillside.

"Another," the auburn haired elf called out.

From nowhere it seemed to Greenleaf another elf appeared armed with a bow that was notched and ready to fire.

Aragorn came to a tumbling, twisted stop some five feet from where Greenleaf stood. He groaned and turned over slowly…and was met by the tip of an arrow head. His eyes followed the shaft of the arrow to the hands that held it, to the face above the weapon. For several moments no one spoke, then the elf said,

"Lada look what the cat dragged in."

Naughty Nettie…… You are very generous with your words. He will get him home minus a few incidents heh heh.

Ciryaquen………..Legolas' energy was pure adrenaline Thanks for the compliments. I actually did that to my brother once.

Silvertoekee………I love the twins though. Hopefully Aragorn won't be doing that again.

Lindahoyland………Thank you very, very much.

ALonelySoul……You are welcome. You were worried? (Grin)

Quickbeam………You are just the best

Ankha………Your review was very touching and please write your story!

Twilight Unicorn…. A special heartfelt thank you for taking the time. Yup a long fight ahead!

Ainu Laire….Don't worry Aragorn, it's your turn next.

Viggomaniac…….You do have a way with words man! I am speechless again. Thanks for adding me. And yes I love old English. Oh and I might have to use a hammer soon. Ha, ha.

Ali64….Legolas is just getting started.

Shanna…. Te gusta el 4 amiga? Gracias por el review, como siempre.

Ookami Judge……..Yes you can …

Grumpy………….Thank ee grumpy

Tmelange…..Thank you, thank you and thank you. Hope this was soon enough.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Elrohir offered Aragorn a helping hand to stand. When he gained his feet he hugged him fiercely and said, "You have been gone a long time _tithen pen_."

"_Iston_," Aragorn replied softly.

They both turned to look at Elladan.

He stood there rigid, staring disbelievingly at Aragorn. His sword was at his side clenched in numb fingers. Finally with a face devoid of any emotion he said,

"Tell the ranger that we no longer take in strays Elrohir. They have a nasty habit of running away."

Elladan turned on his heel and strode away without a backward glance.

Aragorn felt his heart go cold and tears filled his eyes. Blinking furiously he turned around meaning to leave, but Elrohir caught his arm.

"No, he does not mean it Estel," he began.

At Aragorn's incredulous look he said. "He searched for you for over a year… alone. It hurt him when you left without a word."

"I was angry," Aragorn whispered. "I hated all of you. I did not think…" Aragorn breathing hitched and he could not continue.

Elrohir hugged him again and turned to Legolas who was standing there uncertainly.

"Come both of you. The camp is not far. You both look just about done in."

………………………

Legolas ate quite an amount of the honeyed bread. He was nearly famished. He stayed seated in one corner of the flet observing the others quietly. The one called Elrohir and Aragorn were talking between themselves in hurried whispers of conversation. But the one called Elladan, he was at the very edge of the platform looking out over the valley. Not once had he spoken, not once had he moved.

…………….

"Go to him Estel," Elrohir said.

"He will not speak to me, you know this better than I," Aragorn responded in anguish.

"I **know** that despite his anger, he felt the same joy that I did on seeing you alive and whole. You are our brother Estel, nothing can change that,"

"But…" Aragorn began.

"Forget your pride dúnadan and he will forget his," Elrohir caught Aragorn's chin and forced his gaze upwards. "Can you do that?"

Aragorn stared deep into his brother's honey brown eyes,

"I can," he said.

………………..

As Legolas watched he saw Aragorn rise from where he sat and walk over to the very edge of the platform where Elladan was standing. He felt a moment of fear for his friend for the anger of this elf was a palpable thing.

Aragorn tried in many ways to ask forgiveness of Elladan. But the elder elf neither responded nor seemed to hear. He stared unblinkingly out at nothing as Aragorn's voice filled the silence of the evening.

Finally with a sigh Aragorn said. "I am sorry I hurt you Lada, I hope one day you can forgive me. We will leave tonight."

He started to walk away.

"Do you always give up so easily, little brother?" Elladan asked in a subdued voice.

Legolas saw the two embrace. Elladan the taller leaned his cheek again Aragorn's head.

"I have missed you little brother," Legolas heard him say.

"And I you," Aragorn responded.

……………

Elrohir cleverly distracted Legolas with a myriad of questions and anecdotes while Aragorn and Elladan talked. Aragorn told his brother of all that had transpired and what he intended to do.

"That is a dangerous journey Estel, especially with the snows not far off."

"I will be careful. There are places I can wait out the worse days."

"And you trust that this elf is honest."

Aragorn glanced over at Legolas who at that moment was deeply mesmerized by a tale of Elrohir's. His eyes were rapt and his lips were slightly parted. Aragorn turned back to Elladan.

"I sense no lie in him,"

"We shall see," was all Elladan said.

………..

Legolas accepted the innocently proffered cup of wine easily enough. He sipped hesitatingly at first, but that first sip filled him with such a heady sense of well being that he drank deeply thereafter. He could not help the smile that started somewhere in the middle of his face and spread to its farthest corners. He giggled when Elladan took the cup out of his nerveless fingers.

"What have you done?" Aragorn asked worriedly.

"Stand back Estel, do not interfere," Elladan said brusquely.

Together the twins lay him flat on his back. Elrohir knelt at his side. He looked up at Aragorn and gave a brief smile.

"Don't worry this will not hurt him,"

Gently as a lover caressing her mate, Elrohir began to trace an intricate circular pattern with the tips of his fingers at the young elf's temple. Legolas shuddered and his breathing became erratic. But Elrohir leaned forward and his reddish brown hair fell forward to form a curtain over the unconscious elf. His fingers traced a pattern across Legolas' brow until they reached the very centre of his forehead. There they stilled. Legolas' breathing deepened and was soon in tandem with Elrohir's.

……………….

Elrohir broke contact with Legolas with a loud shuddering breath. He staggered to his feet flailing at Elladan and Aragorn when they instinctively reached out to help him. Elladan grabbed at his hands, "Lir you are safe, you are safe."

Elrohir fell to his knees and Elladan went with him. He enfolded his brother in his arms. Elrohir was panting. Aragorn vacillated between wanting to know what his brother had seen and concern for his well being. But Elrohir reached out to him. Aragorn took his hand, it was cold.

"You should have killed him Estel," Elrohir gasped. "You should have killed him."

……………….

"There were images of a battle, blood, fallen comrades, but beyond that nothing, nothing at all. It is as if a void separates his past life from his present."

…………….

Elrohir took the leaf carefully from his hands.

"It is beautiful," Elrohir told Legolas. "Whoever made this for you must love you very much."

Legolas bowed his head, "I wish I could remember," he said wistfully.

"You will. It is buried somewhere inside. It needs only the key to open the door."

Legolas looked up, "Aragorn thinks we will find my people, my home."

Elrohir looked over to where Elladan and Aragorn sat talking. Aragorn was drawing in the dirt with a thin branch. He pointed at something he had drawn and looked at Elladan who appeared doubtful.

"He will, he is a very stubborn man," Elrohir said.

Legolas too turned to look at them.

"They seem very alike," he ventured to say.

"They are, **too** alike," said Elrohir grinning. "Here lean forward," he said to Legolas.

Obligingly he did and Elrohir quickly pulled out quite a few strands of his long pale hair.

"Ouch," Legolas exclaimed, rubbing his smarting head.

But Elrohir was already up and approaching his next victim. He returned with some dark strands, leaving behind a puzzled and hurting Aragorn.

With quick and nimble fingers Elrohir linked the strands together, pale gold on dark brown. He weaved them together until they formed a strong, thin chain. Upon this he slipped the leaf. He held it up for Legolas' inspection. Legolas did not know what to say.

"Wear it in good stead my friend," said Elrohir as he secured the chain around Legolas' neck.

………………

"We will ride with you as far as the end of the High Pass," Elladan said. "But first I must get some clothes and food, **and **a horse. You are ill prepared for such a long journey."

He looked down at Legolas' upturned young face. "Welcome to Imladris Legolas of Greenwood," he said with a slight bow and a smile. It lit up his entire face.

Legolas was still stuttering an unintelligible reply by the time Elladan had disappeared into the surrounding forest. With a laugh Elrohir slapped him on the back, "I told you he is nice once you get to know him."

Legolas made a face which sent both Aragorn and Elrohir into peals of uninhibited laughter.

_tithen pen……..young one_

_Iston………..I know  
_

Ainu Laire-------I really tried to finish quick.. sort of… kind of.

Silvertoekee-------I switched names cos… well I really don't know, but thank you mucho.

Lindahoyland -------You are really sweet LH. Thanks a lot, hope this one pleased you.

Tmelange--------------Aw shucks

Quickbeam-------- You keep on talking like that and I'll just float up to the ceiling, My sincerest thanks.

Twilight Unicorn------- hey does your horn shine in the dark? Thank you very much.

OokamiJudge---------Oh my Gawd!

Ankha---------- I agree they are twin souls. And you were right!

QueridaShanna------ Para ti especialmente.

Am---------Thank you and I hope you enjoy.

Llaris--------- Hot off the treebark!

Viggomaniac--------Wish I had some pipeweed! And you are really too good to me. (please continue) heh heh.

Inuyashaloverfan-------- WOW! writing your name just about finished my wrist. Thanks for your kind words!

Mystic Night---------- Hope you enjoyed this one.

Grumpy--------- Nicely put! Hope you liked.


	6. Chapter 6

6

"It is almost as good as new," Elrohir said peering at Legolas' foot. "In a few days, the worst bruises will be gone," he assured him. "Good job Aragorn, you have improved."

"Why thank you dear brother," the ranger drawled lighting up his pipe.

"A foul habit," Elrohir said in mock despair to Legolas. "Come letme see what skills you possess while the dúnadan pollutes the air."

He leapt easily from the flet to the forest floor but Legolas climbed down awkwardly. From nowhere it seemed Elrohir pulled a long sword that was slightly curved at the blade. This he passed to Legolas and for himself he produced another.

"Now… defend yourself," he warned.

As quick as a flash the silver blade swept toward Legolas' neck. There was a terrific clang as Elrohir's blade was stopped by a slight parry. Legolas' eyes were wide.

"Very good," said Elrohir.

His blade swooped, thrust and cut at Legolas, but each time the blade was stopped efficiently. Legolas was panting with both fear and excitement at the end of the session.

"Excellent," Elrohir praised him.

"I do not understand," queried the younger elf.

"Your body remembers its training even if your mind does not."

"What does that mean?"

"It means let us see how good you are with the bow. Set up a target Estel," he called to Aragorn. While Aragorn agreeably knotted some things together Legolas asked.

"Why do you call him Estel?"

"That is his name, the name that our father gave to him."

"Oh," Legolas thought for a moment. "Then why did he say his name is Aragorn?"

"Because that is the name **his** father gave to him."

"And what of Strider?"

"Ah, that is the name the Dunedain gave to him," Elrohir said looking at Legolas with a twinkle in his eye.

"Has he any more names?" Legolas asked after a moment.

Elrohir just laughed.

"Come now, let us see you hit that," he indicated the wreath of green leaves that Aragorn had attached to a tree trunk. It was some forty feet away.

Legolas was incredulous. "I cannot hit that!" he exclaimed. "It is too small and too far away!"

"You have not tried," Elrohir said calmly. He placed a bow made of polished blackwood and an arrow in his hands.

Legolas fingered the bow nervously; he squinted at the target then squeezed his eyes shut.

"Concentrate," came Elrohir's voice.

Legolas opened his eyes and looked at the target. Aragorn was standing off to one side nonchalantly eating an apple. As he took a noisy bite, the scene locked into place in Legolas' mind. He saw in Aragorn's place an elf dressed in green, with hair the colour of pale straw and eyes of warm blue ice. He took a bite of the apple and said,

"Hurry up little one,"

Legolas drew back on the bow, arms trembling.

"Concentrate," said a voice, but it was not Elrohir's.

He felt phantom hands steady his arm and shoulder.

"Think your arrow to the target," said the voice. "See it hit before you release it."

The voice vibrated through the very fibre of his being. He caught the faint scent of wild flowers. If he could just turn he would see, he would know.

"Now child," urged the voice.

Legolas released the arrow without a second thought. It hit the target squarely in the middle.

Elrohir and Aragorn both exclaimed in surprise. Aragorn pulled the arrow free and turned to compliment his friend. But Legolas had let the bow fall to the ground. His face was a mirror of anguish. He walked swiftly pass them into the trees.

…………….

Aragorn found him pressed against a dying Birch, breathing shakily. His eyes were full of tears but none fell. When Aragorn stopped a short distance away he said,

"After eleven years I stopped trying to remember. I stopped hoping for a better life. I stopped wanting to be free. I accepted my fate."

He stopped speaking and looked at Aragorn directly. "You have made me want to feel again. You have given me hope."  
"Is that such a bad thing?" Aragorn said softly.

"What if there is no home for me? What happens if I am turned away? Where then shall I go, who then shall I call my people?" Legolas asked in a voice filled with pain.

Aragorn closed the distance between them. "I cannot promise that all will be well for you at the end of this journey. But I would be honoured to be named brother by you. I would be honoured should you name my home your own."

Legolas searched Aragorn's eyes for any hint of deceit, but he found none.

………………

Elladan returned the next morning with four horses and more bundles than any of them could carry. For Legolas he brought two sets of clothing and a pair of finely tooled boots. Delighted Legolas immediately changed and walked around experimentally. They were adequate. For Aragorn he brought a new winter coat and gloves.

He had also brought dried apples, cheeses, bread, dried meat, two extra water skins, tinder and flint and waybread wrapped in cloth.

"Well at least they won't starve," Elrohir observed.

His only answer was a glare.

…………………

Legolas was too nervous to sleep that night, though he lay perfectly still in his corner of the platform. Both he and Aragorn had been shooed off to an early night's rest. He could hear the twins talking. Their voices were a melodic blend of sound. His mind freely wandered imagining the journey that lay before him.Would it be perilous or an easy jaunt through strange landscapes.

'Has your life ever been easy?' a voice asked in his head. He knew this voice it spoke to him all the time.

Almost immediately an image of Talen grew in his mind. He heard his derisive laughter, saw those giant hands reach for him. He felt those calloused fingers caress his skin. The flame of his spirit shrivelled inside him; 'defiled, soiled tarnished.' the words marched around his head like a death knell.

'No one will want you now,' the voice claimed.

'Worn, used, worthless,' it chanted.

Legolas whimpered and drew his knees to his chest.

"_Daro,_" he whispered aloud.

But the voice did not stop.

…………………

A steady vibration thrumming through the wood beneath his head caused him to jump from sleep. He peered into the darkness. He could just make out a movement to his right.

"Legolas?" he called questioningly.

A strange strangled sound answered him. Aragorn crawled forward until his fingers touched the elf's heated skin. Legolas was rocking back and forth arms locked around his middle.

"What is it ?" Aragorn asked urgently.

Only a strange keening noise came from Legolas.

Tentatively Aragorn felt for his face. Hot tears were on his cheeks. Sorrow and pain radiated from him. Aragorn could feel the tension in his body. He wrapped his arms around the elf's thin shoulders and met no resistance.

"I am here _mellon nin._" Aragorn breathed into his hair.

As he soothed the tormented elf, Elrohir's words came back to him and he wished that he had indeed killed Talen.

………………..

Elrohir tucked the blanket around both of them, neither stirred. He tucked tendrils of Aragorn's unruly hair behind one ear and wiped Legolas' stained face.

"We should go with them," he said softly to his brother.

"We cannot, we alone patrol these borders. We cannot leave our home defenceless." Elrohir responded not unkindly.

"What does father say?" Elrohir questioned, getting to his feet.

"He had gone to one of the villages when I arrived. He will not be back until tomorrow."

"He will not be pleased to hear that Estel has gone off again."

"I know, but this young one needs to be with his family."

"I fear for them," Elrohir said.

"He has survived for three years without us. I do not think this journey is too much for him. Besides," said Elladan looking down at the sleeping pair, "I think having someone who depends on him will teach him what we could not."

Elrohir lifted a brow in inquiry.

"Patience and temperance. He is much too headstrong for his own good. He must learn to consider another's feelings above is own sometimes; to understand that he cannot have things his own way all the time."

Elrohir smiled, he remembered how Aragorn had been on top of the world when he had fallen in love with their sister Arwen. He also remembered the coldness of the young man when their father had refused to accept their troth. Aragorn had left secretly in anger and shame. He had never known how much their father had regretted his words, how he had sent them out to look for him over the next six months. It had rained steadily in Imladris for just over a year.

"Mayhap you are right," Elrohir agreed.

……………….

Four days later at the end of the High Pass the twins stood watching them ride away. Aragorn turned and waved just before they disappeared around the mountain side. The twins returned the farewell.

Elrohir had gifted to Legolas a bow of Rivendell and a quiver of fifty arrows. Legolas had strapped it on very self consciously.

"I do not know how to use these," he had whispered.

"Do not worry, when the time comes, you will know what to do," Elrohir told him.

Elladan had given to him two knives. Their handles were made of finely etched blackwood. Legolas was overcome by the gift. He hugged Elladan so tightly that the elder elf laughed.

"Thank you,' Legolas said close to tears.

"Well, you cannot always depend on the ranger. He is a middling swordsman at best." Elladan said with a look in Aragorn's direction, but Aragorn merely chuckled.

Elladan had taken Aragorn aside thereafter.

"Father bid me give you this. He says you must have forgotten it."

Into Aragorn's hands he slipped the ring of Barahir. Aragorn's eyes misted over. "Does he forgive me?" he asked.

Elladan nodded.

"For everything?"

"He does and bids you to remember that this is your home."

"I shall remember it," Aragorn declared raising his head and squaring his shoulders. He slipped the ring onto his finger.

"Safe journey my brother," said Elladan.

"And to you both," Aragorn replied.

As the twins retraced their path through the pass Elrohir turned to Elladan, "I thought you said father was away?"

"He is," Elladan said looking at his brother. "But he would have told him the same thing that I did."

Elrohir just snorted.

But Elladan was not quite done.

"What about you, you did not even tell him who the elfling really is."

It would be better if he comes to that knowledge on his own. I would not want to complicate their relationship." Elrohir explained.

Elladan shook his head. "We are a sad pair of liars _muindor_."

"I know," Elrohir agreed without a trace of guilt.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_muindor..brother_

_daro..stop_

_mellon nin.. my friend_

Lindahoyland……….. I liked the necklace too.

Ookamijudge…………Thanks it means a lot to me.

Silvertoekee…………..ta da!

Ciryaquen……………he trusts his own kind. Vulcan mind meld yeah!

tmelange……………..thanks and no faster these days, got lots more work to do.

Aleerah………………..from Van Helsing thanks a bundle

Shanna……………….Muchismos gracias y besos

Ainu Laire…………..heard some snoring there too!

Muse9 ………………I love slash can't seem to write it well though.

Ankka……………hope your questions were answered and thanks for the piece.

Llaris………………thank you

Quickbeam…..kept your questions in mind while writing this one.

Viggomaniac……….crawling huh? feel better today?

Julia………….. Hey a little cheese is good now and then.


	7. Chapter 7

7

The wind howled mercilessly as it blew down the gorge and up the side of the cliff face where Aragorn was standing in the cold light of morning, staring down into its depths in disbelief. The bridge was down. Its broken length clattered uselessly against the side of the gorge. Looking across the divide Aragorn could see the start of the path that lead to the forest road that would take them into Mirkwood. He exhaled harshly with barely contained anger and disappointment. With the bridge down they would have to travel along the ridge looking for a path that they could use to cross the gorge. Aragorn kicked a shower of pebbles over the edge and watched then disappear in the distance. He turned to Legolas who stood quietly by, for he wanted to push on immediately. The elf was watching him closely, his face impassive. After traveling with him for two weeks Aragorn knew what that face meant; the elf was tired. He sighed irritably.

"Look, we will have to go back and search for another way across," he said trying to ignore the elf's expression.

Legolas nodded but Aragorn could tell his heart was not in it.

"All right," he snapped. "We will rest here for a while." He ungraciously found himself a nice spot to sit.

Legolas shoulders sagged in relief, but he knew better than to say anything just then. He went to the edge of the gorge and peered down. He could see the river winding its way through it many miles below. He noticed that the sides and bottom of the canyon was well covered with sturdy scrub and trees.

"Could we not just climb down?" he asked over his shoulder.

Aragorn guffawed loudly. "I do not know about you elf, but I cannot fly."

Legolas looked back and shrugged.

"And what of the horses?" the ranger continued.

"I did not think of that," Legolas confessed and he crossed to Aragorn's side and sat down.

Aragorn pulled out a well used map from one of his many pockets and perused it diligently. He did not want to admit it but he knew no other way to cross into Mirkwood. He traced the path of the Great River and saw that many miles to the south there was a juncture where the ridge leveled out low enough to cross. He did some quick calculations on his fingers and estimated that it would delay them by three weeks. They would come out near to one of the two villages of the woodsmen. That would mean a two month journey to the Elven King's Halls. Unacceptable, the snows would be upon them before they were halfway there. He ran his fingers through his hair distractedly and grumbled to himself.

Sensing his irritation Legolas rose and walked over to the stanchions of the broken bridge. He sat there legs dangling over the gorge. He enjoyed the strong feel of the wind in his hair and the pinch of the cold that came with it on his skin.

Aragorn gaze flickered over him briefly and the ranger shook his head. He turned to the map again and this time followed the river's path to the north. Some twenty miles up, the ridge leveled out again and this time gave onto the Forest Gate, an old path used by the elves to traverse the forest. For a moment it seemed their problem was solved, but then his eyes were drawn to Elladan's firm script. Goblin's Gate was written next to a tiny X halfway along the ridge. Goblins, nasty creatures that inhabited the underground tunnels beneath the Misty Mountain Range. They could not travel that way. Aragorn chewed on his bottom lip while he wrestled with the problem.

A long time passed before the absolute absence of noise penetrated his thoughts. He looked up and for a moment did not realize what was different. then he leapt to his feet.

"Legolas!" he shouted, running to the spot where the elf had last been seated. 'He could not have fallen!'

He threw himself flat at the very edge and looked down. The elf was a tiny figure half way down the side of the gorge.

"Legolas!" Aragorn bellowed.

The elf looked up at him and waved.

"Of all the crazy…" Aragorn blurted in relief.

The elf was climbing down the remains of the rope bridge.

Flipping onto his back Aragorn began to laugh.

……………………

It was early the next morning when Legolas finally made it back to the ridge where Aragorn lay.The rangerwas curled around his sword asleep on the cold ground. The blanket was tucked under his head and his heavy coat was wrapped about him. He stirred as Legolas came to stand beside him.

"Finished exploring?" he inquired upon opening his eyes.

Legolas gave a tiny smile, "It was most invigorating," he said.

Getting to his feet with a helping hand from Legolas, Aragorn began to brush off twigs and leaves that clung to him.

"Well as much as this respite was enjoyable we really need to move on," he started to say. He turned around to pick up his blanket, meaning to get their gear together. He stopped and stared. He took two steps forward in disbelief and stopped.

"Of all the crazy…" he whispered.

The bridge was up. It stretched majestically across the divide. With his mouth slightly open in pure astonishment he turned to Legolas who was standing there arms clapped self consciously around his middle. The effort it would have taken, the danger… the time. A roil of emotion went through him. He wanted to say so many things; he wanted to know how and why. He wanted to express his gratitude and concern. Instead he said.

"You better change out of those wet things." He then busied himself getting their things together. But Legolas had seen that moment when his eyes had said all the things that he could not. It made the elf smile.

……………….

Aragorn had wanted to send the horses across first, but Legolas reassured him.

"The bridge is strong, it will hold us."

"How can you be sure? It has not been tested."

Legolas did something he had never done before. He placed his hands over Aragorn's and squeezed it.

"Trust **me**," he said his blue eyes intense.

Aragorn stared at him for a long moment and for once did not argue.

…………………….

An errant gust of wind howled past and Aragorn paled as the bridge swayed. He grabbed the mane of his horse in reflex and the mare nickered nudging him in protest. Legolas was behind him and as Aragorn turned smiled reassuringly. Aragorn gave him a look that spoke volumes. They were both on foot leading their horses; they were just a little more than halfway across the bridge.

"What know you of Mirkwood?" Legolas asked to distract the ranger.

"Not much, I have passed through there but once."

"Once?" Legolas said incredulously and he stopped. "You know nothing of these people and you take me to this place!" Legolas' eyes were wide and panicked.

Greatly amused by the look of shock on his face Aragorn grinned. "Why Legolas, do you not trust me."

As the elf opened his mouth to reply two things happened simultaneously. He felt the bridge thrum beneath his feet and an awful stench borne by the wind reached his nose.

For an instant he seemed to be frozen in place then Aragorn saw his eyes change and narrow. An ugly feral scowl darkened his countenance. He pushed past Aragorn and the horses, hands reaching for his arrows. It was only when something whizzed past his ear that Aragorn realized they were in danger. Spinning around wildly he searched for the source. He saw nothing, but Legolas was standing legs splayed to minimize his movement, firing toward the end of the bridge.

"_Yrch!" _he shouted. "They are cutting the ropes!"

Aragorn reached for his bow but Legolas screamed, "No! Go back to the ridge! Take the horses and go back!"

Aragorn, with his heart thudding in his chest reached for the horses, but they, panicked by the emotion of their riders took off running…toward the orcs. The bridge swayed dangerously and Legolas danced out of reach as they thundered by leaning precariously against the waist high railing.

"Aragorn run!" he shouted.

The ranger needed no further urging. He turned and ran followed by closely by Legolas. The bridge pitched and yawed beneath their feet as the movement of the running horses and the actions of the orcs took their toll. Aragorn lost his balance once and was jerked back to his feet by the swift elf. Legolas pushed him forward and Aragorn could hear his ragged breathing.

'We will not make it!' his mind screamed.

A second before the bridge fell away under their feet Legolas grabbed at Aragorn and held him in a vice like grip.

They plummeted like fallen birds out of the sky.

The wind rushed past them and Aragorn tried not to scream. His heart pounded in his ears and his breath seemed to be pulled out of his body. Legolas' frightened gasps of breath filled his ear and all else seemed to fade…

They hit the waters of the swollen river with a terrible splash and disappeared beneath its depths.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_yrch…_….orcs

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lindahoyland…Legolas' loss of memeory is really what is insulating him from dying, but that nay change soon.

AinuLaire ……well I guess you were right!

Mornflower…. have a great time in camp! I'll have more for you when you get back.

Ciryaquen…. Elladan says he is unavailable, but I think he is just sulking. Actually so is Aragorn, I don't know why. **I** thought your review was great! And you have ta wait a bit for the blood, ah yes blood, lots of blood…

KnightGuardian… Thank ee sir knight. Or is it lady Knight, oh well.

Legolass , thank you very much.

Sielge……I'm trying I'm trying.

Ziggy…… Thanks a lot, Actually that image of him riding was just in my mind so long I just had to get it down on paper. I'm really happy you liked it too.

Tmelange…….thanks tme..

Inyuashaloverfan…okay okay! (smile)

Destinylot ………..thanks

Shanna……….Muchisimas gracias, vamos a encontrar a Talen de nuevo pronto

Grumpy………. Many thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

8

They hit hard. The impact thrust them apart. Legolas fought the current, but there is noforce stronger than water.

………………..

Legolas broke the surface fighting for air. The river was cold, colder than it had been yesterday and moving swifter than he had thought possible. He kicked viciously with his legs, fighting to thread water,to stay in one place. He turned completely around, eyes frantically scanning both shores and around him.

He would have shouted the ranger's name but the cold robbed him of his voice. Slowly but inexorably he was pulled downriver. He fought with all his strength and determination but the river's will was superior. His limbs grew heavy and slow as the cold robbed his body of feeling. With legs that were nearly numb he kicked towards the shore. In defeat did he pull himself from the unfeeling waters of the Great River of Wilderland. He sank to the stony ground in wretched acceptance. Aragorn was gone.

…………………

He rose to his feet eventually. He had had a long battle within his mind. It would do no good to die there unmarked and forgotten. The least he could do after all the ranger's effort was continue on to Mirkwood. Even if it were not his home he could ask them to send word to Aragorn's people. He walked with shoulders lunched against the merciless wind. He was soaked through and through and he felt the cold keenly. It was said by many, that elves could not be touched by the elements, but were elves not creatures of flesh and bone. Did not red blood quicken their veins? Sturdier than human they might be but impervious to hurt they were not. And this elf had suffered many injustices for many years.

He stumbled frequently righting himself only when he realized he had fallen. His mind had shut down and his natural instincts were all that kept him going. He was making his way back to the fallen bridge.

……………….

Night comes quickly in such places and that night was no exception. There was little starlight to see by but Legolas pushed on. If he stopped he would surely perish for he had little strength and less will left. What warmth he had had in him had been leeched away by his sodden clothing. He walked heavily now. His feet seemed to find every stone or bit of flotsam that littered the shore.

He stumbled over a sodden log and went on. But twenty paces on, he suddenly stopped. In abrupt realization he spun around and skittered back. Dropping to his knees his hands fumbled past the wet clothing to the ranger's cold skin. A pulse beat there faint but consistent.

……………...

There was nothing with which he could truly warm the ranger. But Legolas did his best. He stripped him of all extra clothing, leaving him in a thin shirt and leggings. He could not decide if bare cold skin or cold wet clothing was better, but opted for the latter anyway. He rubbed his chest and back in vigorous circles bringing meager warmth to them both. He was rewarded for his efforts by a soft moan from the ranger.

"Aragorn," he called softly with what energy he had.

Aragorn stirred and immediately his teeth began to chatter. Legolas pulled him closer.

"Have we passed on?" Aragorn whispered between breaths.

"Not yet dear friend, we seem hardy creatures," Legolas replied.

Aragorn mumbled something that Legolas did not hear. Raising him further Legolas bent his head so that his ear was close to Aragorn's lips.

"What did you say?" Legolas asked.

With tremendous effort Aragorn repeated,

"I told you the bridge would not hold."

Despite their desperate situation Legolas could not help the giddy giggle that burst from his throat. In his arms Aragorn shook with silent giggles of his own.

It is said that living beings die when they feel that they are not needed by anyone or anything. It may very well be this sentiment that kept those two alive that night.

The cold went so deep into Aragorn that he cried without knowing it. He shook like a withered old man, clutching at Legolas with cramping fingers and suffered.

Legolas bore it silently. He clung to Aragorn stubbornly refusing to give up to the night. But the coldness covered him anyway. From toe to head it crept up on him. It caressed him, bid him to relax, to sleep. Slowly his eyes fluttered, slowly his limbs unclenched and his head fell forward.

Aragorn jerked when the elf's forehead hit his and the cold weight of his hair slithered onto his chest. He reached up and touched his cheek, mouth, nose, eyes.

"Wake up," Aragorn stuttered. "Wake up Legolas."

The elf did not respond. Desperately Aragorn took a handful of the elf's hair and tugged it hard. Legolas made a small noise and his eyes flew open.

"Help me to stand," Aragorn whispered.

Legolas struggled to his feet but managed to take Aragorn with him.

"My boots," Aragorn cried. They were wet and he grimaced as he wrestled them on.

Aragorn straightened up holding onto Legolas' shoulder.

"We must walk to keep ourselves warm or die here." he said.

Legolas nodded but neither moved. They just could not. Only their rapid breathing attested to their existence.

"On the bridge," Aragorn began. "How did you know of the orcs?"

"I smelled them." Legolas replied in a whisper.

"But how did you know their smell?" Aragorn insisted. He took one step forward and Legolas went with him.

"I know that smell. I felt something come over me, a… a hatred, that I have felt before."

They were walking now, slowly like infants.

"Can you remember anymore," Aragorn asked.

"No, I do not remember now. I do not feel it."

Aragorn began to tell him of orcs.

………………

When the sun rose Legolas and Aragorn stopped walking. They had come a long way and they could go no further. Aragorn sprawled on his back on the stony shore and Legolas lay down on his side. The sun's rays were bright but gave little warmth. What there was however was better than none.

"We have no supplies," Legolas said after they had rested for a while.

Aragorn did not answer.

"Do you think the horses survived?"

"If they did they are long gone." Aragorn replied sitting up. He sniffed wetly.

Legolas looked at him concerned.

"You are ill?" he questioned.

Aragorn looked away. "I might be," he said. "In a couple of days if I do not get dry soon."

Legolas looked up and down the shore but there was no wood to build even a small fire.

………………..

Even at the height of the day with the sun streaming down fully upon them, their clothing remained damp for the heat was feeble at best. Aragorn removed his boots to rub his chilled feet. he was the picture of misery. His hair was loose and tangled his face pinched and pale. He looked very young, very vulnerable and mortal sitting there. When he noticed that Legolas was looking at him worriedly he dredged up a mischievous smile.

"How are you enjoying the journey so far elf?"

With a reluctant laugh Legolas replied,

"I have had better ranger."

………………….

Aragorn fell asleep and Legolas did not awaken him. Instead he scoured the shore line further on. He found nothing better than Aragorn's sodden winter coat, one glove and an empty sack. But then he looked up and noticed that the gorge had begun to level out. He retraced his steps excitedly.

………………..

Climbing the sides of the gorge was easier for Legolas than Aragorn. Many times the exhausted young man would simply cling onto the cliff face with his eyes closed until Legolas spurred him on.

Somehow they made it to the top of the gorge. Aragorn was trembling; he had finally reached his limit. His harsh sobs brought hot tears to Legolas' eyes. He soothed him murmuring meaningless words over and over.

When Aragorn grew quiet Legolas' eyes roamed the surroundings curiously. The forest was in front of them but a little to their left was something more interesting. It was the beginning of a path. Legolas felt his spirits rise.

……………

"This is not the Forest Road." Aragorn said. They were standing at the head of the path. "We must have come miles downstream. This must lead to one of the villages."

"The human village?" Legolas' voice betrayed his fear.

Aragorn did not answer right away for he was already dreaming of warm clothes and a fire and hot food.

"There is no reason to fear Legolas. These are good people. They live here with the knowledge and consent of the elves." Aragorn spoke earnestly but in his heart he knew that he was not being entirely honest. There were always some in every town or village who hates elves, who would destroy them for their unique strangeness.

But Legolas trusted Aragorn and thus he believed his words. Yet, for whatever reason as he looked down the path the fear he felt did not subside. Nevertheless he followed the ranger into the forest of Rhovanion.

………………

The forest was close and dank and it sent an extra chill into the travelers. The trees seemed to lean inwards, imparting a sense of menace. Legolas felt uneasy and nervous walking below them. This place did not feel like home. It felt strange and hostile.

……………..

Aragorn sneezed twice suddenly, body wracking sneezes that shook his entire frame. He wiped his nose on the sleeve of his shirt.

"You are ill." Legolas rounded on him at once.

The ranger's face was flushed the tip of his nose pink.

"I will be fine, I just need warm clothes and food," Aragorn stated vehemently.

Legolas looked at him grimly. "Then let us hurry. I do not like this place.

……………

The village was large enough that it boasted an inn, a stable, several businesses and many homes. There was also a wall of sorts around the entire place. But the gates were wide open and there were no visible watchers stationed there. Legolas rubbed his palm against his leg nervously. Catching the action Aragorn relented. "You do not have to enter this place. I will fetch what supplies we need and return on the morrow."

Legolas considered it for a moment then shook his head. "We have traveled together thus far. I would go on with you."

Aragorn caught his bottom lip between his teeth and nodded. Together they approached the gates.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

tmelange…….thank you and I hope you liked this one.

Lindahoyland……..they won't drown….not really.

silvertoekee………It wasn't my intention to be evil…well, maybe just a little.

Invisigoth………My bridges are really strong, it's Legolas' fault!

Someone reading………Hmmmmmmm I don't know what to say.

KnightGuardian……… (author looks very ashamed) thank you.

Sielge………. they are fine! sort of.

Ciryaquen…….. Wow now I'm smiling so much I can't write!

Viggomanaic…… My head swelled up so much that I couldn't fit through the door to the computer room!

Shanna……… Escribo este capitulo para ti.


	9. Chapter 9

9

The inn was more crowded but less noisy than he had expected and it was also blessedly warm. Legolas stayed very close to him, body, face and hair hidden in the hood and folds of the soggy winter coat that had washed up at the river's edge. It had been his idea that Legolas conceal himself.

"It would not do to startle these simple folk. I do not know how often elves pass through here."

The statement had of course made Legolas even more apprehensive but he pressed his lips together and forbore to comment.

They made their way to the serving counter, Aragorn surreptitiously looking about him. There were the local folk, woodsmen sitting in groups wrapped in their homespun clothes, but here and there he saw a few who looked like outsiders. They talked quietly among themselves for the most, a couple were drinking. There was also a big cloaked fellow at a broad table dead to the world. An empty mug stood nearby. The innkeeper, serving man and proprietor of the place was a thin but healthy looking fellow with thick salt and pepper hair cut short. He was having a lively conversation with an elderly man at the far end, but catching sight of the two excused himself and went over.

"How can I be of service to you gentlemen?' the question was asked in a friendly tone, but Aragorn noticed that his eyes missed little of their appearance.

"Two half pints of ale," Aragorn requested.

"A copper for the two," the barman said just as friendly as before but his voice was firm.

"We have no coin," Aragorn explained. "We were beset by orcs at the crossing bridge but we've this fine coat to trade for food and drink." Here Aragorn indicated the beautifully woven coat that Legolas wore.

The barman looked at the proffered garment appreciatively but made no move to accept it. Instead he turned to Aragorn and said

"I can see that ye've been hard pressed. But there's been quite a few landed here who've been waylaid by them dark creatures lately and I've been stretched to keep em fed as it is. And mind you these are men I know who will pay their debts, come spring. As to the coat, its fine to be sure but the fur traders been through here already. Everyone's done bought or bartered what they'll need for the time o' snows. I can't keep two extra mouths with no coin, else we will all starve afore the snows are over."

Aragorn was crestfallen; he bent his head to hide his despair. But the innkeeper was not a harsh man by nature. His expression softened as he took in the youthful faces of the two wayfarers.

"Look here lad. I'll give ye both food and drink for now, but beyond that there is no more I can offer."

Unable to speak Aragorn nodded his thanks, disappointment weighing down his spirit.

But before the barman could turn away to fetch them food a long hand darted in between them.

"Will this suffice lord innkeeper?" Legolas' soft voice asked.

The gold and green leaf on its necklace of soft hair lay on the counter. It sparkled in the dim light. The innkeeper took in a startled breath. Aragorn seemed bewitched by the sight.

"Legolas no," he whispered turning to his friend, eyes round with dismay. But Legolas refused to look at him. Instead his blue eyes steadily held the awestruck gaze of the innkeeper.

"Aye," said the man at last. "T'is more than worth whatever I can get for ye."

With a smile Legolas nodded and the innkeeper scurried away.

He brought two full mugs of mulled ale and put them on the bar.

"Seat yourself lads. The food'll be by in moments. We've bread, meat and beans."

"Thank you." Legolas said for Aragorn was strangely silent and staring into his mug. Legolas took both mugs and found an empty table. Aragorn followed him and sat quietly, but instead of drinking stared at his folded hands that lay on his lap. For a long time he was silent he seemed to be wrestling with his thoughts.

"Why did you trade it? It belongs to you; it is of your people," he finally burst out fiercely.

Legolas took a small sip of the ale wrinkled his nose and contemplated the top of Aragorn's head.

"Is it worth more than our lives?" he asked.

"No," Aragorn replied quickly. He looked up at Legolas his eyes suspiciously bright. "But it was yours it was all you had." he persisted.

"Then it was mine to use as I saw fit." Legolas replied gently.

"Would you have not done the same?" he asked of Aragorn.

With his face averted Aragorn blinked fiercely as his eyes grew hot. He did not know what to say.

Legolas reached over and pushed his mug closer. "Drink Aragorn, it grows cold."

Aragorn reached out and caught his hand before he could withdraw it. Legolas was startled but he did not pull away. Aragorn's grey eyes were full of uncertainty. Legolas looked at him steadily his blue eyes unguarded.

"Thank you for saving my life my friend." Aragorn said finally.

Legolas' smile lit up his entire face.

" _Le govannen._" he said.

Aragorn smiled back.

……………………..

Aragorn ate two plates of food to Legolas' one and had a half mug more of ale. They booked a room for the night and also made arrangements to obtain supplies. The other patrons of the inn were curious but being well mannered folk for the most part left the two alone. Legolas however was more than happy to go up to their room for while Aragorn seem to settle in and eat heartily, he kept experiencing a nervous fluttering in his stomach. He felt that ever so often curious eyes stayed on them a little too long, but he did not look up to see who watched them.

………………...

They needed wood for the fire. Aragorn volunteered to go down to fetch it, but a fit of sneezing caught him and Legolas was instantly worried. He insisted that the ranger get out of his wet clothes and into bed. After a half hearted argument Aragorn gave in.

As he descended the last few steps Legolas clutched nervously at the edges of the damp cloak. He wished he could disappear entirely within its clammy folds. But he need not have worried. The inn was more crowded than before but there was a lively discussion going on at the far side of the room. Legolas stopped at the counter, the noise and the smells and the smoke made him hesitant. The ever vigilant innkeeper saw him however and hurried over.

"What can I get for ye?"

"We need wood for the fire.'

"Ah yes, forgot I did. Been long since I had so many guests. Just a moment young fellow."

The innkeeper vanished into the back. In the meantime Legolas kept his face turned away from the crowd but he could not help but hear what was being said. It seemed that the roving band of orcs had attacked another group of woodsmen, but these men had been armed and had fought back. They had managed to kill one and the rest had run off.

"Cowardly creatures, the lot o' them," someone said.

"Aye!" another agreed.

"They'd better not come here, or they'll have a fight on their hands!" piped up another voice.

"Don't worry Mercy! One look at yer ugly mug an they'll all die on their feet!"

A combined bellow of laughter went up at this comment. Legolas shivered for the sound reminded him of unpleasant things. He was suddenly aware that he was very much alone in a room full of drinking and drunk humans. He knew first hand how cruel a man could become when drunk. He suddenly did not feel very well at all. A shudder went through him.

"Here you are." the innkeeper said slightly out of breath. He put two armloads of tinder on the counter.

With a mumble of thanks Legolas bundled them under his arms.

"Get out of those wet clothes lad, you're shaking with cold ye are." the innkeeper observed.

With a fleeting smile Legolas fled.

……………………..

Aragorn was fast asleep by the time Legolas returned. He lay on his side curled up in the thick blankets. Legolas put the wood in the hearth and soon had a warm fire going. It was only then that he shrugged out of his uncomfortably wet clothing. He laid them out on the floor to dry. He then approached the bed; he sat on it gingerly marvelling at its softness. He lay down slowly pulled the sheets up to his chin and sighed. In his limited memory it was the first time that he had lain in a bed. His eyes grew tired and his lids heavy. He had after all pushed himself very hard. Without another coherent thought the elf drifted to sleep.

The evening wore on as the two slept. The village folk went about their business. Downstairs the bar swelled with men as they drifted in from their labours to relax and talk with their friends.

Aragorn woke briefly when some small noise disturbed him. He blinked sleepily and looked around but noted nothing out of the ordinary. Legolas lay in a tangle of sheets nearby his golden hair spilling onto the ground, but he was fast asleep. With a half grin Aragorn snuggled under the blankets again; soon his heavy breathing filled the room.

……………………

"Who's the new ones?" Mercy asked as soon as Gilden the innkeeper sat down to rest.

"Two young uns from LakeTown I'll wager. Fell afoul o the orcs they did. Look about all done in too."

"Robbed o their coin too I'll wager."

"Aye," Gilden agreed but he thought of the brooch hidden in his pocket.

"Lucky to be alive they are…" Mercy ruminated around the stem of his pipe.

Gilden nodded slowly.

Then they began to talk of other things.

…………………….

Over the next two days Aragorn was abed with a low fever and a clogged nose. Legolas watched over him fetching food and wood whenever they were needed. Aragorn chided him for his vigilance but the elf studiously ignored his words. It hurt Aragorn every time the Legolas had to don the heavy coat to venture out of their tiny room.

'You should never have brought him here.' his mind said. But there was little he could do.

It took four days for the innkeeper to procure for them three sets of clothes each two new winter coats and gloves, a store of food and a horse.

"It's all that could be spared with the snows coming." he apologised to them. "Why do ye not stay on till spring? The gem will more than cover it."

Legolas and Aragorn glanced at each other then both shook their heads.

"We need to get home," Aragorn said.

"Very well, but it's a lonely road to Laketown this time o' year." he advised.

Legolas opened his mouth to correct him but Aragorn stepped heavily on his foot.

Gilden pulled out a well used but accurate map of the way. He opened it up and showed it to them.

"Stay on this path and ye should reach afore the start o the snows. But look out for them creatures. They're getting bolder as ye know."

After they had eaten a hot meal the ranger and the elf took their leave of the innkeeper. They were at the back of the inn next to the small stable. They mounted the short legged mare that would win no races, but would get them to where they were headed.

"Sure ye won't change your mind?" Gilden asked them again.

Again the ranger and the elf shook their heads.

Gilden took from his pocket the emerald leaf. He held it out to Legolas.

T'is a pretty thing to be sure, but worth much more than I kin give ye. I'll not be known as a cheating man."

"But we must pay for these things." Legolas protested.

"Aye," agreed the innkeeper. "So I'll take that coat you're wearing since I've given ye two of mine."

A little disconcerted Legolas turned to Aragorn. But he only shrugged. So Legolas removed the coat and gave it to the innkeeper. He felt absurdly naked without it. But Gilden smiled as Legolas' golden hair spilled down his back and his ears peaked out from between the silky strands.

"An elf, I knew it. From the moment I saw the jewel I knew that none but an elf could have such a thing. Are you one o' the forest elves?"

Legolas stuttered to form a sensible reply but Aragorn swiftly said,

"He is uncle, but keep this secret between us for not all are respectful of elves. We want no quarrel with anyone."

"Aye," agreed Gilden with shining eyes. He seemed unwilling to let them leave. "I wish I could have done more for ye."

"You have done more then most men would," said Legolas gratefully, finally finding his voice.

As he spoke the back door of the inn shut as though an errant gust of wind had blown it to. Legolas took the leaf off of its necklace. He put the garland around his neck but the leaf he pressed into Gilden's warm hands.

"Please accept this as a sign of friendship between us. Mayhap one day we will again be in need of your kindness."

Gilden nodded and clutched the leaf to his chest.

They bid farewell to the innkeeper and the tiny village of the woodsmen of Mirkwood.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Inyuashaloverfan…………Hi got it out as soon as I could.

Tmelange…………da da da daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Invisigoth………… you are quite correct.

Lindahoyland………..thank you

Ciryaquen……………Heh heh heh!Thank you so much.

Elfgirl…………. here you are.

Ainu Laire. ……. Hey!

Legolass………Thanks a lot.

Shanna………Espero que puedas leerlo.

LLaris……….. Thank you for your support.

Quickbeam………Thank you and you do make my head swell sooooo much. (grin)

Viggomaniac…….Hope you are not disappointed.

le govannen-------- you are welcome.


	10. Chapter 10

10

"Are you sure this is the way?" Legolas shouted over the wind.

Aragorn turned, map in hand to confer with him. They huddled against the horse's flank, trying to stay out of the buffeting winds. The weather had turned bad when they were but a week out from the village. It was cold and grew colder every day.

"We are to turn right at this point," Aragorn shouted back. "We should come to the road in three days!"

"We must get out of this wind!" Legolas shouted again.

Aragorn nodded and together they drifted off the path, seeking shelter under the trees. They stopped within sight of the path, unwilling to go further. They slumped to the ground burning with cold.

"The old man told us not to leave the path." Aragorn reminded him.

"I remember," Legolas said. "But you will die, should we linger. Humans cannot withstand such cold." His breath turned to frost with each word he spoke.

"And you know much of humans do you?" Aragorn queried.

"I do," Legolas replied with a grin.

"And what of elves, do they not feel the cold?"

Legolas' smile faltered, "Yes we do," he said softly. "But it takes a long time."

Aragorn regretted the question. He hated seeing that look on his face. He tried for a tiny smile but Legolas just hugged his knees to his chest.

"I did not mean to upset you _mellon nin_." Aragorn voice was sombre.

"I know I try to forget, but it is hard sometimes." Legolas dredged up a wan smile.

………………………

The wind found and harried them, forcing them to seek shelter deeper in the woods, where the twisted limbs of the trees formed a dark and forbidding canopy overhead. Aragorn had to tie up the front of his coat and push his hands deep into its fur lined pocket to stay warm. Legolas paced in tight circles and rubbed his arms.

"Come closer, let us share what warmth we have." Aragorn suggested.

The two huddled, breathing in each other's faces, bodies pressed together.

"This is some journey you have taken me on ranger," Legolas said laughingly.

Smiling Aragorn said, "Wait till we get to the river, you will thank me then."

"We shall see." was the elf's response.

………………………

Am interminable time passed during which the mare, accustomed to such extreme weather found herself a tight spot and bedded down, legs folded beneath her, head tucked against her chest. Legolas and Aragorn wasted no time in flanking her, gratefully lying against her warm width. Many times during the wind storm Legolas thought he heard the sound of snapping twigs and voices, but he shook it off ascribing it to the howling of the wind.

…………………………

"Aragorn," a soft voice called nearby.

"Aragorn," the voice repeated sharper and louder.

Aragorn opened his eyes to see blue ones dazzlingly close.

"The wind has died down, we should be getting back," Legolas said to him.

Grunting incoherently Aragorn climbed to his feet.

Legolas cocked his head in a very bird like manner.

"Are you awake?" he asked.

Aragorn gave him a dirty look.

They had been walking steadily for about twenty minutes Aragorn leading, Legolas trailing with the mare when Aragorn stopped suddenly. He looked about them twice hands going to his hips. Legolas asked nothing for Aragorn's face clearly showed that he was puzzled.

"Would you say we have been going in a straight line? he asked the elf.

"Yes," Legolas readily replied.

Aragorn shook his head, "I have seen that particular bush twice before." he said pointing to their right.

Legolas looked. The shrub in question was only different from its neighbours in that it still carried a few tiny purple blossoms amid its leaves.

Legolas looked then at Aragorn, "What does it mean?"

"I do not know," he replied.

They walked together, each paying strict attention to their surroundings. Legolas threw out all his senses, alert for any perils. At first he paid no attention to the sibilant whispering around them. But as he discerned a word out of the noise, a word as familiar to him as breathing, he stopped. In surprise and awe he clutched at Aragorn intentionally stopping his forward momentum.

"Aragorn," he said in a hushed voice. "The trees, they speak among themselves."

Aragorn frowned and looked up suspiciously. But Legolas, eyes wide and unfocused was listening hard.

"They mean us harm," he said in a hollow voice. "They will not let us pass."

His eyes slowly refocused finding Aragorn's with mute appeal.

Aragorn sneered. He wished for the comfort of his sword, but even its absence could not stop his determination. "We will pass," he declared.

…………………………

They pushed they fought and they strove. Yet as hard as they did the trees turned them aside from their true path with ease. Branches fell dangerously near and roots tripped them up, trees leaned together blocking out what light filtered past their leaves. As Legolas pulled free of clawed branches he threw himself to the ground shouting. He clapped his hands over his ears, screaming at them to be silent.

And surprisingly they were, for in his voice they heard an echo of those who once commanded them. Those who once brought light and love to their grove. For an instant their black natures were filled with light and joy. Aragorn staggered out of an entangling cluster of vine and went to his knees at Legolas' side.

"They hear you," he whispered, looking around at the trees that trembled though there was no wind. Legolas looked at them, feeling their mal content in the air.

"Tell them to let us pass," the ranger urged.

Legolas shook his head. "These trees have black hearts Aragorn, they will not listen."

"Try, tell them they must, command them," he insisted.

Legolas got to his feet full of misgiving and dusted himself off.

"I beg that you listen to me," he said loudly, then stopped. He looked at Aragorn with renewed doubt but the ranger encouraged him with a gesture to go on.

"I demand that you let us pass." he said.

There was not a whisper from the trees.

Emboldened he continued, "We have done no harm to you nor do we wish any upon you! We simply mean to journey through this place," Legolas ended.

There was a hush and then a rush of angry sound went through the trees. So loud was it that Aragorn scrambled to his feet in fear. But then a softer, gentler whispering began and the trees seemed to be moving. With many a groan and creak did they twist. Legolas and Aragorn stood shoulder to shoulder wondering what evil would befall them. But the trees settled and grew quiet and the gloom lifted. Aragorn licked his lips nervously, "Come Legolas we should go before they change their minds."

Neither of them knew which way to go for they had been completely turned around. So they chose randomly and began walking. It was only then that Aragorn realised that the mare was gone. He was glad then that Legolas had insisted that they carry some of the sacks of food and water themselves.

………………………..

They walked silently for the most part for Legolas still mistrustful of the trees was alert for treachery. In the lead Aragorn stopped as the older trees suddenly gave way to younger half grown saplings that were cleaner and straighter of limb. It was clear to the ranger that in this section of the forest men had once made their homes, cutting and planting as they saw fit. He now understood some the anger of the trees. As they passed eagerly under these new branches from behind them came the distinctive sound of leafy laughter. Spinning around they expected to see some terrible phantom lurch out of the undergrowth, but there was nothing there but the old trees.

……………………

Aragorn ate disconsolately, chewing at the tough bread with little enthusiasm. He studied Legolas' face. The elf was quiet and pensive eating but little of their meagre repast.

"Do you wish to turn back?" Aragorn asked in a serious tone.

Legolas looked up in surprise. He shook his head. "No, I want to go on. I would see these elves even if they are not my people."

Aragorn would have replied but he thought it best to keep his thoughts to himself. After a while he pulled out the map and tried to find their position. He knew the exact point at which they had left the path. In all they had walked for no more than an hour even when they had been turned around. He thought he knew the area they might be in. If the sky was clear that night he could use the position of the stars to plot their course to the forest road.

"Do you know where we are?"

"I will soon."

By mutual consent they built no fire, but stayed close together looking up at the sky.

"There are many clouds," said Legolas.

"It will break soon…"

"I think it may rain Aragorn."

"It will blow over elf,"

"It is raining," Legolas observed unnecessarily.

Aragorn did not deign to reply, but Legolas saw him hide a smile.

The rain was light and gentle and passed quickly, leaving the sky refreshed and clear. Earendil, the brightest star shone in the east.

"We are not so far off our goal." Aragorn said.

But Legolas did not hear him. The light of the stars was in his eyes and his very skin seemed to glow. Seeing the rapture on his face Aragorn settled down quietly and went to sleep.

………………

At the first light of dawn they started off refreshed by an untroubled night of sleep. For Legolas it had been especially good, for he had run with carefree abandon in true elven dreams for the first time in fifteen years. There was a glow on his face that morning. He moved with a lightness and a quickness of step that made Aragorn laugh and run to keep up with him. He talked eagerly of entering the elven realm, of getting to know all about his past and people. He was animated and flushed. He seemed almost to be floating as they kept up a brisk pace through the densely treed woodland.

It was around mid day that Aragorn, feeling the pressing need to relieve himself called a halt. Letting his bags fall where they stood, he turned aside seeking a private tree. Good naturedly Legolas stopped and rested on his haunches. He followed the ranger with his eyes, his gaze dropping to his boots as they kicked aside leaves and shrub. Something dull and brown caught his eye, something that stirred a memory. He frowned and then realising what it was shouted out to Aragorn. Startled the ranger turned around taking a backward step in reflex. But Legolas was already moving, moving faster than Aragorn thought possible. Legolas yanked him forward, but his own momentum carried him two steps too far.

There was a blood chilling creak and an awful snap as the jaws of the trap set so many years ago finally found release.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lindahoyland-------Aragorn needs saving all the time doesn't he?

Invisigoth3-----------Thank you mucho.

Ainu Laire-----------Almost time for the not nice men.

Tmelange------------you make me feel good

Wolenczak2004-------- Trying to update in a timely fashion!

Ciryaquen---------Ok now I'm very nervous.

Inuyashaloverfan-------Trying really hard.

Grumpy--------Short one leaf, that made me laugh, but I see what you mean.

Viggomaniac--------Hens have teeth! (lol) Oh yeah and It'll be fraught, fraught I tell you!

Grecian---------- Gracias amiga. espero que disfrutas del nuevo capitulo.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Tears of frustration poured down Aragorn's face as he grappled with the iron jaws of the trap. The teeth were slick with Legolas' blood and his hands continually slipped from them. Legolas cried out every time his leg was jarred and Aragorn let go immediately every time Legolas keened in pain. The steel teeth of the deer trap had caught him just below the knee. It had sunk deep in the tender flesh puncturing muscle and bone. The trap was old and rusted. It had lain forgotten, under that bush for at least ten years. But for all that, it had lost none of its potency. It easily defeated Aragorn's attempts to pry it apart.

………………

The ranger trembled and sweated his skin covered with a slick sheen as he attempted once again to pry apart the device. His leverage a long paring knife, the only weapon he could have got in the village, snapped in two as he applied too much force. The trap rocked, jerking Legolas' leg to the side. Legolas screamed, a high pitched scream that made Aragorn cast aside the broken knife and hold him. He gathered as much of him as he could in his arms.

"_Gohenan nin, gohenan nin,_" Aragorn murmured over and over, burying his tear stained face in Legolas hair.

Unable to answer Legolas dug his fingers into the soil at his side as he struggled to bear the pain. His face was pale and his lips a shade of blue. The pain and the loss of blood were draining him. When he grew quiet Aragorn lay him back onto the earth and cast about for a sturdy branch with which he could force the jaws apart. He found several limbs, but none of them could be used. There were partially rotted and those that were not were too old. They broke in his hands like old bones. He returned to Legolas who was lying on his back, eyes closed. The elf was barely breathing, just taking small sips of air as waves of agony engulfed him. Aragorn knelt beside him his knees pressing into the earth that was soaked in blood. He lightly touched the cruel trap that so effectively held his dear friend with the tips of his fingers. He could not unlock this thing, asymbol of the uncaring nature of men. Slowly it would kill him; its rusty poison would invade his body and turn him into nothing more than cold flesh. It would take away that shy smile, those sparkling eyes and dull that living gold into pale straw.

Aragorn's breath hitched as Legolas perhaps sensing him there opened eyes, eyesthat had gone dark with pain. Aragorn cupped his cheek, and though only three hours had passed, felt the first faint heat of fever on his skin. Legolas struggled to speak but only a faint sound escaped his parted lips.

…………………

The smell of the blood attracted many predators. But the sight of the tall man, made taller by the fur coat he wore, waving his arms and growling menacingly chased most of them away. There was one predator however unimpressed by the display that bided his time just out of sight. He too had been on the path and had been forced to seek shelter in the dark forest when the winds had come.

Aragorn gathered wood as the shadows grew long and evening wore on. Twice Legolas had called for water and twice had Aragorn helped him drink. As night approached Legolas almost insensible with pain, slipped in and out of consciousness. Many times he spoke to Aragorn in the high tongue, using words that were so ancient that the ranger had great difficulty in understanding him. Aragorn made him as comfortable as he could, using both of their coats to support his head, neck and shoulders.He dipped water from one of the sacks and wiped the elf's hot face. He built a fire, a big blazing fire that shone brightly in the darkness of the forest. Stupid one might say, but it was cold and the predators were wary of such a display.

…………….

Legolas finally lost consciousness altogether and for this Aragorn was glad for he intended to make one last effort to free the elf's leg. He intended to do it even if his heart burst from the attempt.

"Legolas," he called softly, "Legolas _mellon nin _can you hear me?"

Legolas neither stirred nor replied. Sighing deeply Aragorn kissed his closed eyes and fevered brow.

"Forgive me for causing you such pain, but I must try," he said.

He wrapped his hands in strips of cloth torn from the length of his shirt. Then he knelt in front of the rusty metal. He licked his lips as he prayed to the Valar for strength. Placing one hand on each jaw, he pulled. The trap did not like being forced open. It creaked and gnawed, refusing to give up its victim. But Aragorn did not mean to be defeated again. With trembling arms and straining body he took a deeper breath and pulled, screaming aloud his frustration and desire in one final effort.

The teeth made a wet sucking sound as they were pulled from Legolas' flesh. They sprang apart, at the last defeated by time and love. Aragorn gave a shout of triumph as Legolas' leg fell free. His hands were burning, his back was aching and his head pounded painfully with a rush of blood, but Legolas was free. Almost crying in relief, he was on the verge of rising, for Legolas had groaned, responding to this new pain even at that level, when a sound from behind caused him to turn.

The branch struck him a nasty blow to the side of the head. Aragorn fell wordlessly to the earth like a felled beast. The victor who had trailed them from village to forest, who had suffered terribly alone began to laugh. He dropped the branch bellowing his rich laugh to the distant sky above.

……………………..

Aragorn awoke by increments; the pounding in his head was fierce. He shivered, lips chattering, body almost numb. He struggled to recall what had happened. His arms hurt and he tried to move them but they seemed to be stuck above his head. He opened his eyes a little then, but everything appeared to be covered in mist.

"Awake at last are ye. Thought I'd bunged yer too hard." said a familiar voice.

Aragorn's head whipped around and his eyes flew open.

Talen stood there a smile on his face, he stood over Legolas who remained recumbent on the stained earth. The fire was blazing and even as Aragorn fumbled to take it all in, Talen tossed something that looked like cloth onto the blaze. In horror Aragorn watched his clothes burn. Talen had stripped and tied him to the lowest limb of a tree. He hung by the wrists, toes just brushing the short grass below his feet.

"I'd never thought to see ye both again." Talen continued conversationally. He reached up and broke off a thin branch from a tree behind him. Nonchalantly he whipped out a short blade and began to whittle away. Aragorn's eyes dropped to Legolas when Talen moved, but the elf was still unconscious.

"Everything went wrong after ye took away the boy." Talen continued. His green eyes were shinning strangely in the firelight. Aragorn twisted his wrists trying to slacken the ropes, but they were tied too tightly.

"I'd never seen such gold afore, should ha' known t'were bewitched. Elven gold." Here Talen looked up at Aragorn slyly from beneath his thick black lashes. "Should a' been warned when ye took to him so quick. Not natural for a man to want such a creature so bad."

Aragorn said not a word. He watched Talen's hands strip the limb of its lesser branches as though fascinated.

"My old man died," he said. "Almost as soon as ye left, like ye took his spirit with ye. I loved my da." Talen stopped examined the branch then began to whittle some more.

"I took the gold, that cursed gold and bought meself new trappings, thought to settle in the town at the lake."

He paused then and looked directly into Aragorn's frightened eyes.

"I been over that bridge a hundred times in my life, never had naught happen to me. But this time I were attacked by fell creatures robbed o' all I had, near killed," he smiled. "Barely made it to the village."

He swished the branch, now whittled smooth, through the air. It sang and snapped in his hand.

"Imagine my surprise to see one day, the very reasons for my misfortune, settin' there as happy as a couple o' larks eating their faces full, while I had to wait on Gilden's good pleasure for a crumb."

He took two steps closer to Aragorn and the ranger's breathing quickened. That close Aragorn could see the madness in his eyes and smell the old wine on his breath.

"I coulda killed ye as ye lay sleeping. Dead to the world ye were, in yer nice beds. But then questions would ha' been asked and how could I prove yer bewitchment."

Aragorn trembled to speak to deny Talen's words, but he was afraid, deadly afraid of the dark emotions in those deep marble eyes.

"I heard ye talking telling the innkeeper where ye war headed so I followed ye, on foot mind, I dogged yer tracks. But then up comes the wind and I was lost in this 'chanted forest. I thought it would ha' been the end o' me." Talen smiled at the ranger. "But that's done now, I found ye."

He touched Aragorn's cheek and the ranger flinched.

"Ye should not ha' taken him, he is mine boy. I'm taking him back. I'll not kill ye, but you must pay for all the troubles you caused me."

Again Aragorn tried to pull his wrists free but Talen's knots could not be undone so easily. Talen stepped back as the ranger struggled. He examined him critically from head to toe.

"Ye are a beautiful man," he said softly. The hand that held the whip drew back.

"No, " Aragorn whispered in denial.

The first lash caught him just below the buttocks and Aragorn inhaled sharply. Talen swung again and the whip flicked across his back. Aragorn gave a little cry.

"OOOOH, Talen mocked him. "Hurt did it?"

The big man's hand rose and fell in a practiced rhythm and by the tenth stroke Aragorn screamed out. Laughing joyously Talen flogged him.

………………….

Aragorn's body was on fire. He had screamed his voice away and his face was wet with sweat and tears. He hung limply from the tree, head lolling forward. Talen stopped then satisfied and admired his handiwork. Not a strip of skin broken, not a drop of blood spilled, but the ranger's body was nicely covered with ugly red welts. He traced his fingers down Aragorn's back and the ranger shuddered. Talen was pleased. He had not lost his touch, but then how could he. He had had so much practice with the elf. He dropped the whip and held Aragorn around the waist. The ranger's body was hot to the touch. Aragorn whimpered as Talen's fingers ran through the thick weight of his hair and his warm breath caressed his neck.

"Not so cheeky now are we?" he taunted.

Aragorn took in a shaky breath.

Talen's hand slipped lower and crossed to his backside. Aragorn could do nothing but utter a wordless sound of negation. Then Talen did something there with his fingers that made Aragorn writhe. A piteous sound escaped his lips. Talen laughed and grabbed the ranger's chin. He kissed the side of his swollen mouth and tasted the salty tears that flowed afresh from his eyes. But Talen was tired of playing with the ranger. So he turned to his favourite thing.

That the elf was severely hurt bothered him not at all for he had no intention of leaving either one of them alive. He intended only to fully satisfy himself.

Now Legolas had lain there for the better part of a day in pain and growing fever and though he was oblivious to the world around him inside his mind heaved. At first, half forgotten images and vague memories had flittered across his mind's eye. But as he grew worse the sharper they became, for the pain became so exquisite that it forced him to flee to a place deep inside himself. A place about which he had forgotten, a place in which all the doors to his memories lay. And one by one as he faced them they opened, flooding him with the past. He came to know himself as he lay there. He remembered his people. All too clearly he remembered the fateful day that he had been undone.

It was not Aragorn's screams that awakened him, nor Talen's voice. It wasTalen's smell, that musty almost animal scent that invaded his senses, found him where he was and warned him that his life was in danger.

So that as Talen took began to cut the clothes from his body his eyes opened.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Gohenan nin----------_forgive me

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ciryaquen-----is this better? (Grin)

Aleerah-------as quick as I can I will.

Ainu Laire-----It's one of the languages of my country.

Tmelange------Oh yes!

Knight Guardian---- Thanks for the enthusiastic review

Shanna---- hola querida, te gusta?

Lindahoyland---- cold eh? hope you like this one too.

Legolass----- thank you so much Lass.

Lior-a------ Thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

12

He paused when those blue eyes opened. They were dull and glazed over with pain. For a moment Talen was stuck with remorse, both for what he had done and what he was about to do.He had never truly intended things to go the way they had. Not even Finlorn had really known how he had happened upon the elf.

In that very forest on the other side of the Forest Road they had been hard at work checking the traps that they had set a week earlier. They worked each side of the catchment area, Finlorn to the east, Talen to the west. On the western side Talen found all the traps empty and he pulled them up one by one, verydisheartened. He hoped that his father was having better luck. It was while he was pulling up the last one that he had heard the unmistakeable sound of fighting in the distance, somewhere deep in the forest. Curious as only the young can be he ran towards the sounds. He hid behind a clump of high bushes and peered out to see a sight that he would never see again.

A battle was raging between two sets of creatures. One was brutish and dirty; wielding wooden clubs, maces and any other thing they could reach. But it was the other set of creatures that mesmerised him. They were tall and fair with long hair of gold, yellow and silver. They were garbed in green and wielded mighty bows and knives. Their skin fairly shone in the dimness of the forest.

"Elves," he whispered to himself.

But the elves were losing. They were outnumbered three to one by the fell creatures and were being separated from each other and cut down. Even as Talen looked two fell to their knees, bleeding from chest wounds. There was one however that fought like a ferocious sprite. He was everywhere, slashing, hacking and stabbing. He leapt to the defence of his companions and fought off two of the creatures. The injured ones valiantly regained their feet.

Talen's eyes locked upon this creature in utter fascination. But as the battle raged on he was pushed further and further away from his companions. Talen's heart beat rapidly in fear for him. He was so close to where Talen hid that the young man could have reached out and touched him. Talen heard his ragged breathing, saw his eyes narrow as four of the orcs circled him and noted the determination on his shining face. It is not wrong to guess that that was the moment when Talen's young heart was captured forever; for Legolas was at his most beautiful in the heat of battle.

Then two things happened almost at the same time that spelled the elf's doom. There came a great noise like thunder in the distance as a host of fair creatures arrived at the scene, and, the orcs attacked. The noise had inevitably distracted the elf and unbelievably an orc slipped past his defences and struck him a solid blow to the head. The elf did not so much as fall as crumble to the ground. He rolled and came to a stop right next to where Talen hid. He could see that the elf had been badly injured before; there were gashes, cuts and bleeding slashes about his body. Talen thought he was dead, but just then his eyes opened. They were blue and dull and glazed over with pain. Talen's heart pounded in his ears. No one saw him pull the elf towards him. The orcs had new arrivals to contend with and the elves did not yet realize that he had fallen. So no one saw him slip away carrying his precious burden. The battle waged on.

Talen shook himself mentally, putting an end to the memories which were becoming too shameful to bear. He looked at the blade in his hand, the blade with which he had cut the clothes from the elf's body. Then he stared down at the elf, who lay still beneath him blue eyes sharply focused.

Legolas knew Talen's moods intimately and he dared not anger him when he clearly held the upper hand. Right then Talen was undecided, Legolas could feel him wanting to plunge the dagger into his chest… but instead he leaned down. Legolas remained quiet and compliant. Talen was straddling him. He put an arm to either side of the elf's head. His longish red hair swung free of his shoulders and framed his face.

Legolas knew what was coming. He steeled his mind and body so that when Talen's rough dry lips met his, he allowed him entry.

Talen was surprised but pleased. The elf usually fought him every step of the way. He took his time reclaiming his property.

Legolas bore it all silently though he really longed to tear him asunder from throat to groin. But even as he had such thoughts he knew his chances of surviving were slim. Talen's weight was not only a burden but a constant irritant to his already inflamed leg. The pain threatened to push beyond the boundaries of his threshold. When he moaned it was because the pain had become a white hot light burning the right side of his body. But Talen became excited thinking that the elf was responding to his manipulations.

Through eyes blurred with tears Legolas thought he saw Aragorn hanging limp and pale from the branches of a tree.

'He is dead,' his mind said, 'killed,' and that was the last clear thought he had as a rush of blinding pain roared through his defences rendering him helpless.

……………………….

In his moment of fulfilment the blade fell from his nerveless fingers as a wave of pleasure washed over him. It fell into the elf's arm and nicked his skin…and his long fingers closed over the hilt.

……………

The pain was sudden and took him by surprise. He clapped his hand to his neck, but his life blood poured out from between his fingers. He got to his feet reeling like a drunken man. He tried to speak but could not; a numbness was spreading through his body. He looked down upon the elf in disbelief with hurt eyes.

Legolas tried to crawl away to get out of his reach but his body was having none of it. His right leg was useless and the rest of him battered. He crumbled just as Talen's bloodied hands reached for him.

His grip was powerful and though Legolas dug at his fingers, he maintained it. Slowly he was throttling the elf to death, for knowing that he would soon die his selfishness would not permit the other to live.

…………………

Waves of darkness obscured his vision.

A roaring sound filled his ears.

His father's face floated before his eyes.

He could not breathe.

He could not breathe…

But mercifully just at the moment when it would have been too late, Talen's fingers loosened their hold as the big man fell to the ground dead.

………………..

It was cold, unbearably cold to his bruised and battered body. His arms were numb, his fingers swollen to the size of sausages. The bindings had been pulled to their tightest by the continued weight of his body. He closed his eyes against the excruciating pain he was feeling. Aragorn believed that he would not live to see another day. His mind wandered as time passed, but often it would go back to the image of Legolas lying between Talen's feet. He would cry then, helplessly, like a man without hope. Soon his eyes were swollen shut.

He must have drifted off because when the hands touched him he jerked awake crying out inarticulately. But the voice that comforted him and the hands that cut him down were quiet and gentle. He forced his eyes open a crack and saw very vaguely blue eyes and hair the colour of wheat.

"nnnnnnnnnnnn," Legolas, he tried to say with a tongue gone dry that clung to the roof of his mouth.

But the voice shushed him gently, the hands helped to lay him on the grassy earth. He felt them cutting the ropes around his wrists. The accompanying pain was inevitable yet Aragorn could not help his choked cries as the blood rushed to his fingertips. The hands held him close, stroking his hair and the voice murmured words of comfort to him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Ciryaquen Lure ------------hope this took care of the pain.**

invisigoth3------------and back to good I hope!

OokamiJudge----------can I have a shirt?

Shanna------------Deus mio amiga no quiero matarte, disfrutas!

Deep Sorrow-----------Thank you so much.

KnightGuardian----------LOL!

lindahoyland--------I could never let em suffer too long.

Viggomaniac---------easy to please! riiiiiiiiight. Thank you for your wonderful words. Me loves Talen, just a little.

Ainu Laire--------- they will be… eventually, heh heh.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Days passed before Aragorn was able to stand and he did so on shaky legs. He was alone when he woke. He realised he was in a darkened arbour. Tree trunks formed the walls on all sides, along with growing vines and grass. He had drifted off his make shift bed of grass with foreboding. What place was this? With sore limbs he inched around the boundaries of his prison, feeling his way in the dim light. There was no sound save for the sighing of the trees and after a time Aragorn became afraid. As far as he could tell there was no way out of this place, but he dared not call out.

The place was cool but not uncomfortably so and at last he sat once again upon his bed tiredly. He had a memory of being rescued from his cruel bondage and a voice speaking his name.

"Legolas," he whispered aloud, wondering if he had imagined it all.

But from a dark recess where he had dared not go in his fumbling, was a rustle of sound as something moved. Aragorn held his breath as a dim shape moved slowly forward.

"I did not hear you awaken," Legolas said before he was close enough to see.

He was moving awkwardly and his voice sounded strange. He finally moved into the half light and Aragorn could see him. His face was all hollows and angles and for a moment Aragorn thought he was but a shade.

"Legolas," Aragorn said uncertainly and could not go on, for it seemed too impossible that Legolas was here alive and unharmed.

"What is this place? How came we here?" Aragorn asked, his voice rising in apprehension.

But Legolas shushed him and cradled his head against his chest.

"You died…" Aragorn voice was soft and muffled.

"Hear my heart beat Aragorn, I live," Legolas replied.

But Aragorn was trembling. He closed his eyes and let his head lie heavily against the softness of the shirt that Legolas wore. Absently Legolas began to stroke his hair.

"What of Talen?" Aragorn asked haltingly.

Legolas did not answer right away but continued to hold Aragorn. So long did he stay silent that Aragorn thought he had not heard the question.

"He is dead," Legolas said in a flat voice.

He felt a shudder of relief go through Aragorn.

………………………………

When he was sure that Aragorn was sleeping Legolas whispered a word and the tree limbs parted to let him pass. Outside the wind was strong and cold. Light flakes of snow drifted lazily from the sky. Legolas limped heavily to a shielded niche and slid to the chilled earth. He stretched his aching limb out and peeled off his boots. The puncture wounds from the trap were puffy and pinkish in colour. They were not healing as they should be. He closed his eyes in weariness for a moment. It was too much too soon. As much as his mind tried to shy away from the memory, Talen still haunted him. He saw him as he slept, heard his laughter in the wind. At times he thought he saw him in the shadows. Taking care of the ranger was the only thing that kept him from losing his tenuous hold on his own soul.

Legolas was not sure how many days had passed before he had regained consciousness in the wood. As he remembered, it had been bitterly cold when he had awakened and he had seen clearly that Talen was days dead. But that had not stopped him from taking care of the body. He had been sure that the ranger was lost to the world as well, with his blue lips and pale face; with fingers purple and swollen and body still and bruised. But to his surprise and relief Aragorn had responded when he touched him.

It had taken days of sweat and tears to get to them this far, to a sanctuary long unused but still strong. He had had to make the journey twice, the second time to gather what of their supplies remained after the forest creatures had had their fill. He had drunk deeply, but had not eaten. He had cared for Aragorn; massaging his unwillingly limbs back to health and slacking his raging thirst. Aragorn had burned with fever for the first few days, screaming in fear at phantom figures only he could see. Many times as he cried Legolas felt a surge of strange emotion and added his voice to the pain filled protest. But these days had not lasted very long. Even so Legolas was glad that Aragorn would live. It gave him a purpose. His fingers absently rubbed at something he held in his hands as his thoughts wandered. He sat there in the cold for many a long hour.

………………………

It was strange to feel such comfort after a series of hardships. But that is indeed how Aragorn felt as he lay curled under an adequate blanket on a bed of soft grass that still carried the faint scent of flowers. He moaned in pleasure as his sore muscles found just the right spot and he relaxed. He soon drifted into a deep sleep oblivious of the elf who stood looking down at him a bemused expression on his face. He did not awaken again until the sun has arisen the next morning and completed two marches in the sky.

…………………………

His stomach protested as he flipped over with the intention of going to sleep again. It was empty and unhappy and wasted no time in letting him know how it felt. Aragorn sat up disgruntled, his stomach growling loudly. He looked for Legolas but seemed to be alone. He wondered if the elf was perhaps still asleep in that darkened corner that lay to his left just past the gnarled old trunk. He slid off the bed with the blanket around his shoulders and padded to the spot. There was no elf evident but what he did see drew him in. There was a cache of various items stacked neatly against one wall. There were two elven made lanterns and a large bundle of tinder and flint. There was a long handled knife wrapped in oilskin, carefully stowed. There were at least two jerkins, a pair of leggings, a cloak and a blanket made of the softest wool. There was a pair of finely tooled leather boots wrapped and stored to one side.

None of the things were new; it was evident that they had been there for some years. Aragorn handled each with reverence wondering how Legolas had found this place.

"It must be that he remembers," Aragorn said out loud and a feeling of impatient excitement caught him. So lost was he in thought that he did not hear Legolas enter or come up behind him.

"Treasure hunting?" Legolas asked in a dry tone.

………………………

The meal was not nearly enough to satisfy his hunger, but Aragorn did not complain. He noticed that Legolas did not eat and thought that there was not sufficient food for them both. But when he inquired Legolas shrugged off the question without really giving an answer.

………………………

He seemed much different to Aragorn now and an awkwardness lay between them. Aragorn was burning to find out all about his past and kinfolk, but his long silences deterred the ranger. Legolas in turn felt that the ranger had withdrawn from him and thus kept silent. Things would have gone on in much the same way if Legolas' leg had not betrayed him.

On hearing his hiss of pain as he stood Aragorn immediately forgot his own weakness and badgered Legolas into revealing the wound. The area below the knee was tender and warm to the touch. It still looked torn.

"Your leg has become infected," Aragorn declared when he had finished probing.

"That is impossible, elves do not get infected by anything," Legolas replied promptly.

"Oh? Well that is good to know. But this leg that is attached to your body, my good elf, is indeed infected." Aragorn replied with some asperity looking up at him.

They glared at each other until Legolas' mouth twitched with suppressed humour. Soon they were both giggling like children.

Since he forbade Aragorn from leaving the warmth of the arbour, it was up to Legolas to collect enough snow to boil in the small pot that Aragorn had unearthed. Aragorn washed his leg carefully and applied some whole leaves to the wounds. These, that he had also had Legolas collect, would draw the poison from the wounds. Legolas did not tell him that he had had to dig out many of the leaves with his bare hands, for the snows though still very light had buried most of these fragile plants.

His leg was wrapped in one of the spare jerkins that Aragorn had patiently cut into wide strips. Legolas lay back on the grass bed tiredly as Aragorn tied a knot in the last strip.

"When last did you eat?" Aragorn asked him quietly.

Without looking him in the face Legolas said, "Sometime this morning, when I was out."

"There is no more food is there?" Aragorn surmised.

Legolas shook his head.

"You gave me all there was?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"You needed it." Legolas looked squarely at Aragorn. "Believe me I have gone for longer periods without food."

"I do not doubt it _mellon nin_ but not like this, you are hurt, you will not recover as you should. You must eat."

Legolas nodded in agreement. "I shall, as soon as the traps catch something useful."

It was easy to fool Aragorn and Legolas did so without much remorse, for how could he explain to him that food was like ash on his tongue and the very thought of eating filled him with revulsion.

…………………

"Did you build this place?"

"Alone?" Legolas chuckled, "No. There are many sanctuaries hidden throughout the forest. They were built many years ago when the forest was young, in the days of my father and his father."

"Who is your father?" Aragorn asked curiously.

Legolas paused, he was skinning an unfortunate hare that had wandered into the trap he had set the evening before.

"He is called Thranduil," Legolas said slowly.

"Like the elven king?" Aragorn asked eagerly.

Startled by Aragorn's response Legolas was slow to respond. His surprise was clearly written on his face. Aragorn who was no dim wit realised what this meant.

"He **is** the elven king." said the ranger in wonder.

Legolas nodded and resumed his skinning.

It was the first time that he had allowed Aragorn outside since he had first awakened there. The forest was cold and subdued but no snow would fall that day and what had fallen before had soaked into the ground. Aragorn was muffled in two blankets, a shirt, under tunic, leggings and boots, even though they were just this side of snug. Legolas felt his eyes upon him and glanced up to see the ranger gazing at him thoughtfully. He began to quarter the hare his hands working deftly as they had been trained to do all these years. He set up a small spit, lit a fire and then sat back to let the meat cook. Aragorn had still not spoken.

"Come closer to the fire," Legolas called to him.

Aragorn shuffled over and sat next to him. It was indeed warmer there.

"You would not have told me who you were, would you?" he asked after a while.

"You know who I am."

"You would never have told me that you were the son of the elven king," Aragorn accused.

"Does it matter ?" Legolas asked and he turned to look at him. His eyes were shining and they burned into Aragorn's. Aragorn had the grace to look ashamed.

"No it does not matter," he said softly.

"Besides, I am not the only one with exalted lineage," he said.

Then he smiled and continued, "I am no Aragorn, son of Arathorn heir of _Elendil_, prince of Gondor and Arnor and the lost lands of _Westernesse._"

Aragorn's eyes grew wide in astonishment.

" Welcome to Greenwood, of late known as Mirkwood _hir nin._"

For once Aragorn did not know what to say.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_hir nin...my lord._

Deep sorrow----thank you for your wonderful review.

Tmelange------thanks.

Lindahoyland---he is an expert at Aragorn saving!

OokamiJudge-----Love the tshirt and thanks.

Ainu Laire------I agree, (snicker)

Viggomaniac----- Legolas doesn't mind acting girly, just not in public. And it's gonna get cold out there.

Shanna--------Hola querida, mas tarde que nunca, de versa.

Ciryaquen---- (whisper) Hey can I borrow that card. Wow with such a review my head is now too big to hold up.Thank you.

Inuyashaloverfan------- thank you.

Ali64--------Hi there and thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

14

"Leave me be!" Legolas exclaimed slapping phantom hands away from his body.

But Talen laughed silently his mouth opened in delicious glee. He gloated down at the elf, hands on hips as he had done many times in life. Legolas groaned hiding his face in his hands. He was so tired, but the spectre of his own imaginings would not let him free. He looked up to see Talen seated across from him smiling pleasantly. Shaking with revulsion Legolas got to his feet. He checked on Aragorn first but the ranger was sleeping peacefully. He turned and with a word escaped to the emptiness of the forest. He knew he would find no sleep that night.

He walked, as he had done many nights before, along pathways that had become overgrown with little use. He carried no weapon for he did not care overmuch for his own safety. But as had happened on previous nights Talen kept pace with him, gliding over the grass with no sound. Legolas began to run his feet barely avoiding obstacles in his way. He ran with a sort of desperation hoping to leave behind his constant companion, but where he went Talen followed until he stopped, gasping for breath at the root of a grandfather tree.

With his hands he traced the whorls along the rough bark and the old tree stirred from its slumber.

"Please allow me succour within your branches for I can go on no more." Legolas asked simply.

The old tree which had not been graced with the sight of such a being in many a long year creaked ominously as it bent forward eagerly to receive the elf into its bosom. Legolas climbed high, aided by the old branches that had found some new life. He curled within its gnarled limbs and listened to its leafy whisperings. Soon he fell into a light sleep as Talen, unable to follow him, remained below. His rest did not last very long however for he began to toss and murmur as Talen found the way into his dreams. Dawn found him hunched bleary eyed upon the topmost branch of the tree.

……………………………

Aragorn woke in the early hours of predawn. Finding himself alone, he ventured outside into the chill to relieve his uncomfortable fullness. He was a little surprised to have found the arbour opened, for Legolas was wont to seal it whenever he left. Aragorn assumed the elf felt he was safer that way. The forest was still and nearly silent. It was still shrouded in night's inky glow. Aragorn carefully felt his way along the walls, using his fingertips to guide him. He stopped at the very edge where the arbour curved toward the left and then walked into the open, where the trees were packed closely together.

He wondered idly where Legolas had gone. He seemed to always slip away whenever he went to sleep. He supposed that being back in his home the elf preferred to sleep among the trees, out in the open. He glanced around trying to discern if he was perhaps watching him even now, but he could not see that much. He realised then that he had gone far enough. He was standing in a denser patch of darkness. Here the trees seemed hunched forward as though sneering down at him. Quickly he untied his leggings and began to do his business. There was a rustle of sound. To him it sounded as though they laughed or perhaps jeered at his human weakness. The sound gave him goose bumps and made him skin prickle, for he remembered how easily the trees had got them lost before.

'Foolish child,' he chided himself, 'afraid of the dark.'

Nevertheless he lost no time in retying his pants and retracing his steps. He had not gone far however when he realised he must have started off in the wrong direction because he had not yet reached the arbour wall. He knew it had been very close, no more than thirty paces away.

He stopped unwilling to go any further. There were trees all around him now all whispering in their leafy voices. Aragorn closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing.

"It will be light soon," he whispered to himself, "then I can see where I am."

There was a sudden thump just behind him that made him jump. A heavy branch had fallen. Aragorndid not turn around, instead he closed his eyes and prayed that morning would come.

………………………………

Legolas hurried along on tired feet. Aragorn must be up and wanting to know where he had gone. His leg hurt but not as much as before. The nightly application of the leaf had indeed worked to dispel the worst of the toxins and his natural resistance was doing the rest. He stopped within sight of the arbour noticing that it stood open. He chided himself for being so lax. He was not really surprised to find that Aragorn was gone. The ranger was naturally inquisitive and would have jumped at the chance at unsupervised freedom. But Legolas knew that the forest, especially on this side of Mirkwood Mountains was filled with terrible black hearted creatures; even the trees could not be trusted.

He found the ranger's trail with some trouble for tired elf eyes could not penetrate the near darkness easily. He quickly realized that Aragorn had followed the boundaries of the arbour, so he hurried along hoping to spy him somewhere nearby. When he got to the point where the wall turned left however, Aragorn's trail continued onto the deeper wood. Legolas walked quickly eyes bent upon the ranger's trail.

…………………

The branch hit him smartly just below the shoulders and Aragorn gave a startled cry. He had stood his ground when branches had fallen all about him and when the ground had shaken as the trees grumbled. But he was still smarting from the whipping that Talen had dealt him. The humiliating memory was so very fresh in his mindthat when another branch smacked him just below the buttocks he bolted.

Blindly he ran, his breath panting out of him in panic. The trees twisted his path prodding him on until he was hopelessly lost among them. He could not see his path for branches whipped his face. He cried out putting his hands in front of his eyes. But their gnarled limbs reached out and snatched at his hair.

Frantic now, Aragorn ran even faster hoping to dodge between their massive trunks, but the trees tripped him. They heaved their bumpy roots from the soil as he ran past and he fell, tumbling headlong into the underbrush. They caught hold of him, within seconds they entangled their twiggy fingers in his hair. They entwined their thick branchy arms about his body. They began to pull him upward.

Aragorn twisted and struggled but the strength of the trees was formidable. They squeezed him so hard that tears came to his eyes. He took in a painful breath and gave a wailing scream.

…………………….

"Le go las!" The scream echoed all around him.

"Aragorn," the whisper came from his lips involuntarily.

He ran, heading straight toward the sound of the ranger's voice.

The trees tried to stop him but the elf's anger was a palpable force. A force that not even their dark hearts could withstand. They fell back before him like wheat before scythe. He came to the place where Aragorn hung suspended like an old cloth in a hag's window.

"Release him," Legolas hissed between clenched teeth. The trees shuddered, reeling at the vehemence behind his words. They released him. Gently from branch to branch they passed him down, till he was laid upon the leaf strewn earth.

………………………

It took several days for Aragorn to get over his fright. His ribs were sore as they had been badly bruised by the trees, but he had suffered no other serious injury. This however had led to Legolas telling him all about the giant spiders and other magical creatures that roamed the length and breadth of Mirkwood.

"Near my Lord's halls they do not go, for his magic and our warriors keep them at bay. But out here…" Legolas shrugged and that eloquent gesture more than anything else burned into Aragorn's mind the terrible beauty of the place.

"Should we not then travel to your Lord's halls with all speed?" Aragorn asked with a little smile.

Legolas leaned back and rested from cleaning the bruises around Aragorn's ribs.

"It would take us five full weeks to get there in the most direct way. And that would be in the deeps of summer when it is the easiest to travel. In this weather with naught but the clothes on our back and no food; no Aragorn it would be folly to attempt such a trip."

Aragorn looked disappointed but not even he was so headstrong to fight against the coming snows. It had been alright so far. The snows were light, a mere dusting upon the earth but in just a week things would be different. Legolas had been killing and skinning as much game as he could catch. He smoked then hung the carcasses along the back of the arbour to keep them fresh, even so they both knew it would not last them all winter. For Aragorn sake he had even begun to eat again, even though he saw each thing he ate filled with squirming maggots and blood. He knew it could not be so for the ranger ate with no complaint at all.

He had also confined Aragorn to their winter home and by doing so confined himself, for he could not now go comfortably wandering anymore. It meant that he kept a lonely vigil each night only dozing off for minutes at a time for Talen was still his constant companion. He knew that should he sleep his dreams would be filled with painful memories. Yet awake he would see the giant place himself in the most visible spot and sneer at him all night. It was the ranger's gentle snores that prevented Legolas from giving into his unshakable melancholy.

…………………..

Aragorn knew that all was not right with his elven companion. It was evident in his constant tiredness. It was evident in the way he was startled by any little noise. It was there in his eyes, a naked vulnerability that glimmered just below the surface. But Aragorn did not know what to do with his knowledge. How did one go about broaching such a subject?

Instead he made himself as helpful as possible, aiding Legolas with the setting and emptying of the traps. He could not help with the skinning for there was only one knife between them. He squatted on his haunches, watching as Legolas worked rapidly in the dying light.

"How do you go so fast? It takes me hours to skin one small rabbit," Aragorn commented.

"Years of practice," Legolas replied. Without looking up from his task he tossed a finished carcass in Aragorn's direction.

"Did your father teach you?" Aragorn asked wrapping the naked thing in leaves as Legolas had shown him.

Legolas' hands stilled for a moment then he said, "No, Talen taught me. It was my job to skin the catch. Then I scraped the skins and hung them to dry."

He did not say that during trapping season he had had to do this every single day all day long.

He continued to cut along the back of the hare but the knife slipped and gave him a thin slash along the length of his thumb. He hissed in pain and Aragorn immediately reached for it but Legolas got to his feet a scowl upon his face.

"Leave me be _adan, _you have helped enough, how am I to finish this with all your prattling."

Aragorn said nothing at first, the elf's outburst was unexpected and he was deeply surprised.

"I am sorry; I will try not to interrupt again." he apologised.

Legolas nodded and kneeling again took up the hare. They worked in silence for the next hour, Legolas clearly hampered by the slash on his hand.

By the time they reached the arbour Legolas was in a better mood he even let Aragorn bind his hand. It was almost night and Legolas began to gather tinder for the fire.

"Let me, I feel much better today and your hand is hurt," Aragorn volunteered.

Legolas looked unsure but Aragorn insisted. "Go get some of that terrible tasting tree bark of yours and I will make your foul drink."

Legolas laughed, the bright sound bringing a smile to Aragorn's face as well. The tree bark was a stock of spice they had found in the arbour and the foul drink was a type of hot tea made from boiling it. Legolas disappeared inside and Aragorn set about laying the fire. He had it lit in no time. Then he gathered some of the snow that had fallen that day in their little pot and hung it over the fire to boil. It was only then he realized that Legolas had not returned. Taking a burning brand from the flames he went to see what was keeping the elf.

'Probably found another stash of the foul tasting brew,' he thought.

But Legolas had done no such thing. He was fast asleep upon the grass bed one hand across his chest, the other at his side. One of his feet was off the bed the other curled under him. He had most likely sat there just to rest and had fallen asleep. Aragorn shifted both of his feet to a more comfortable position and covered him with the blanket.

"Sleep well _mellon nin,_" Aragorn whispered.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

tmelange------- thank you TL.

Ciryaquen-------- hope this one made sense.

Deep Sorrow-------- thank you for your kind review.

lindahoyland-------- keep those comments coming!

sielge-----------no death just yet.

Shanna-----------me gustaria vivir en Greenwood.

viggomaniac----- I was kind of surprised you noticed. I just put that in there for my

own sake.


	15. Chapter 15

15

A blanket of white covered the forest floor. Gone was the green of the tall grass and the trees. Snow had fallen continuously for the last four days. The elf and the man stood perched on the lowest branches of the trees that formed the arbour wall. They were looking out through a small opening between the trunks at the silent wood.

"You cannot go out there," Aragorn said again.

"You know that I must, without fuel we will slowly freeze."

"But there is no dry tinder to be had…" Aragorn countered swiftly.

"There are places that I know of." Legolas assured him.

"Then let me come with you," Aragorn said turning to him. "Two can carry more than one."

Legolas looked out at the snow covered ground and shook his head. "I can move swiftlyover the snow, you cannot."

At Aragorn's expression he said in a gentler tone. "I will be fine, do not worry."

With the least amount of preparation he was out, crossing the forest floor rapidly. Just before he would have been out of sight he turned and raised a hand to the ranger. Aragorn did the same. Then he let out a deep sigh for he could not shake the feeling of foreboding that had taken hold of him lately.

Not long after the snows had begun in earnest Legolas had become restless. He would chafe at the arbour 'window' looking out at the falling snow for hours. Then as soon as it stopped he would flee, disappearing for long marches of time. In concern Aragorn had spoken of it but Legolas made light of the matter.

"Elves are not made for such small spaces," he had said. But Aragorn remembered being trapped in worse places with his brothers and as far as he could recall they had never reacted like this. But then again he reminded himself they were not fully elven or woodland elves. Maybe these were different.

Then quite by accident Aragorn discovered his secret. He had woken one night when abruptly disturbed by some noise. Listening quietly he had heard Legolas rapidly speaking. Immediately he had thought that they had been found by others and his heart leapt in thankfulness, but soon he realised that there was only one voice, that of his elven friend. Legolas was speaking as though to someone but at each pause in the conversation no one replied. Aragorn strained to hear his words but Legolas spoke too softly. For a long time did he speak and then to Aragorn's consternation began to sob, stifled heart wrenching sobs that pulled Aragorn from his bed. He had not taken even two steps when Legolas shouted, "Stay away from me orc filth."

In shock Aragorn froze wondering if Legolas had spoken to him.

"I see you human, one more step and I shall run you through."Legolas' voice was menacing.

Aragorn did not know what to do but as he heard the blade of the knife being drawn along the ground he cried out, "Legolas!"

There was silence and then the elf's voice came to him in the darkness. "Aragorn," it asked. There was a scratch and a flare and a dim light showed as Legolas lit an old lamp and held it up. "What ails thee Aragorn?" he asked in concern.

Aragorn stared at him in the yellowish glow mutely; he was trembling a little for the incident had frightened him.

"Aragorn you are shaking," Legolas crossed to him swiftly and helped him sit on the bed.

"I thought I heard voices," Aragorn said staring into Legolas' eyes.

But Legolas' gaze was guileless as he assured him that they were alone. "There is no one here but we two," he said but even as he did Aragorn saw his eyes shift slightly to the right. "You must have been dreaming."

"Aye," Aragorn agreed as Legolas aided him to lie down. He looked up at the elf as he leaned over to tuck the edges of the blanket around him. Legolas' eyes were tired and his face strained. His long hair fell like a silken curtain around him. Legolas stood and was about to move when on impulse Aragorn grasped his hand. The frightened look that flickered across his face convinced Aragorn that he was not imagining things.

"Stay with me," he asked.

Legolas tilted his head in inquiry.

"Please," Aragorn asked quietly.

Legolas searched his face and then nodded. He sat on the edge of the bed. He put out the light and night's natural darkness flowed back into the room. Aragorn's breathing became even and deepened but he was feigning. He meant to solve thismystery, but Legolas unintentionally foiled his plan. Sensing that the ranger did not sleep Legolas began to sing. His voice was low and soft and at first brought a smile to Aragorn's lips as he sang of silver rivers and unending meadows. Soon however its hypnotic rhythm lulled Aragorn into a deep sleep from which he did not awaken till the next morning to find Legolas already gone.

……………………………

Legolas ran lightly over the fresh snow. His feet left the slightest indentation. He was heading towards a place they called Breakwater. It was a place of older forest trees that stubbornly clung to life; in winter they were wont to shed their weaker branches often to conserve energy. Thus Legolas knew he would find a great store of wood that would burn well. He wore slung over one shoulder a long rope of vine that he had salvaged from the trees that formed the arbour walls. With it he would secure a load and drag it back to where Aragorn waited.

He made a miss step as the ranger's face came to mind. He was worried about him. Though Aragorn never complained he saw the furtive looks that the ranger gave him sometimes and he had noted how lean he was becoming, the clothes that he wore hung loosely upon his rangy frame now. They were but seven carcasses left and Legolas knewthey would not last the winter, soonhe and Aragornwould have to chance the journey across the mountains if he could not catch a deer or some other large animal that had not moved on with the snows.

But abruptly he was there, high above the dell in which the copse stood. It had taken him an hour to get here. He hoped to make return trip shorter.

'Careful,' Talen called as he made his way down the slight slope. 'You wouldn't want to break a leg now, who knows what would happen to your lover were he left alone.'

"He is not my lover," Legolas retorted, refusing to look at the red haired giant who sat nonchalantly on a solitary stump down below.

'Isn't he now, then why do ye sleep with him every night,' Talen asked picking at his teeth with a stick.

Legolas ignored the question and began to gather the fallen branches.

'I do not sleep with him,' he thought. 'I stay with him because he is afraid.'

But Legolas did not realise that what Aragorn was feared was him.

Talen watched him for a while then spoke. 'I'll tell ye what I think I think he's sweet on yer and wants ye close.'

Legolas spun around angrily. "You know nothing of him." he spat out.

'Well now, no need to get angry I just say as I see,' Talen replied grinning.

"You see everything through your own distorted vision, you know nothing of truth and kindness."

Talen mused on that for a while, his eyes narrowed as he looked at the elf's face. Legolas looked as though he could not take much more of his taunting. Licking his lips he said,

'Who's more honest, the man who takes what he wants or the man who plays friend to get it.'

Legolas would have replied but Talen had smartly chosen that moment to disappear.

Legolas shook off the man's comments and tying the load of wood to his waist began the long trek back.

Aragorn was just beginning to get worried when in the distance thegolden head of the elf came into view. He was dragging a large bundle of wood behind him. Aragorn itched to get out there and help him but he knew he would sink tothe waist in the snow.

Legolas was panting as he drew close, he threw the rope up to Aragorn who hauled the heavy stack in. Legolas took a moment's respite to warm his himself by the small fire that Aragorn had going.

"Oh Legolas you are frozen," Aragorn exclaimed touching the elf's cheek. Legolas pulled away slightly remembering Talen's words but then shook his head ruefully. He would not allow the giant to control him. Aragorn rubbed him down as though he were a foal putting him to sit in front of the fire. Legolas let Aragorn fuss over him, knowing that the ranger felt he was not contributing to their survival. He drank the bitter tea that Aragorn made and ate a slab of meat, then he stood meaning to go and forage for a second store of wood.

"You cannot mean to go back out there today. We have enough fuel for days." Aragorn was adamant.

"I know, but what is there now will be useless after the next snow fall. It is not much, I can carry it."

They stood there facing each other, each with unspoken concerns. Then Aragorn looked away, tacitly giving in.

"I will be fine Aragorn, you worry over much." Legolas said putting a hand on the ranger's shoulder.

Aragorn placed his own hand over the elf's. "Be safe, I await your return."

Legolas nodded and climbed out. He was gone quickly running over the packed snow. Aragorn watched him go a heavy feeling in his heart. When he could see nothing more he swung down jumping the last few feet to the ground. He tried to keep busy by fixing his bed and stoking the fire. He cut a side of meat from one of the carcasses and ate it without much appetite. When he was done he paced for a while and then absently began to poke through the supplies that were stored at the very back of the arbour. He hardly ever had cause to go there for that is where Legolas slept and **he** would usually search for anything that they needed. It was also the darker and colder part of the place. But knowing that Legolas would be gone for at least two hours and having nothing else to do…

He began to stack the wood in proper heaps, the older pieces in one pile, the driest pieces in another the longer pieces in still yet another. He counted each as he went along. He was almost finished when he noticed a patch of disturbed earth right next to the last heap he was making. He frowned, wondering what Legolas had buried there and why. There was a pallid strip of something protruding from under the soft earth. Aragorn touched it. It felt clammy and cold. Curious he pulled at it. The thing came easily but it was covered with soil and dirt. The diffuse light also prevented him from seeing it clearly. He kept pulling at it until the entire length ofit flopped onto the ground. There was a tangled clump of mess in the middle of it that he tried to brush away with his hands, but when his fingers touched it he recoiled.

Leaping to his feet he wiped his hands along the sides of his leggings. His breathing quickened as he backed away. He felt the meat he had eaten climb back into his throat. Swallowing convulsively he backed up until he collided with the wall. It was hair, human hair. There was no mistaking the feel of it.

……………………………..

Legolas struggled to tie the last few branches together. Though there was less to carry, these limbs were bigger and more unwieldy than the last. As he struggled, Talen stood nearby observing him silently. Legolas was glad for the silence for he was tired and irritable. He had just made the final knot when a loud sound broke the silence of the forest. Startled Legolas looked all around but saw nothing, cautiously he crouched behind the pile of branches. The noise had sounded like a branch being snapped in two. Talen turned to the east of where they were, peered into the distance, gave a grunt of laughter then turned to face Legolas.

'Better find a better place to hide,' he advised then he disappeared.

Legolas stood and he too looked to the east. He could just make out four black shadows moving rapidly through the snow. He watched them for a while longer than a sneer marred his face as he determined them to be orcs running across the snow. Turning he looked down at the pile of wood at his feet and made a decision. They would need the wood, without warmth they would slowly die, Aragorn would surely die. Without a moments hesitation he secured the rope to his shoulders and began to pull. Up the small hill and through the trees he went. Behind him the heavy load of wood bumped and yawed. His legs pumped as he raced through the forest not stopping to see if the orcs had caught sight of him and pursued. He sweated and struggled through loose drifts of snow for the weight of the wood pulled him down. He had not gotten far enough though when behind him he heard the howling cry of the orcs as they finally picked up his trail.

………………………….

When he gained complete control of himself Aragorn dragged the skin out into the light where he could see it properly. The red hair was matted with clods of soil and the skin was a sickly blue. Aragorn's hands shook as he stretched it out full length. It was Talen's skin, stripped from his carcass, scraped and then dried. Aragorn felt a coldness take hold of him. A scream rose in his throat and he put a hand over his mouth to contain it. What desperate emotion had prompted Legolas to do this? He sank to his knees his eyes hot with tears. What unfathomable madness had taken hold of the elf? A madness that prompted him to speak to shadows and wander the forest alone, that made him restless unable to eat or sleep. And he had suffered under Aragorn's very eyes and he had not seen it. This man who had beaten and tarnished the elf for fifteen long years in life now haunted him in death, had pushed him to the very edge of insanity. Aragorn took hold of the skin, the feel of it made his blood crawl.

"You will torment him no longer," he whispered; and having said this cast the thing into the fire. The smell of charring meat immediately filled the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lindahoyland--------- your review was much appreciated.

Tmelange--------- wish I could churn them out faster but…

Ainu Laire -------------Want to volunteer? Like the killer trees!

Shanna----------Me gusta tambien este imagen de Legolas dormido, je je.

Viggomaniac----- Unique huh? (big grin)

Ciryaquen -------------- I think you may get your wish.


	16. Chapter 16

16

The orcs grunted and howled with glee as they closed in on the solitary elf who was struggling along with his burden. They fanned out and circled him. He carried only a long knife and to their eyes appeared weak and vulnerable. He was garbed not in customary Mirkwood green, but in an old shirt and dark leggings. His long hair was unbound and unkempt and errant tendrils fluttered in the breeze. The orcs thought him no warrior but a stray, one of the elves who lived on the edges of human villages.

The elf stopped and faced them the knife held loosely in one hand. He shrugged the rope off his shoulders and stepped away from the load of wood and waited for them. The orc leader raised a fist and they stopped then spread out in a kind of semicircle around him. The leader laughed and made a rude gesture at the elf. This one he wanted alive, to have some fun with before they killed and ate him. With a grunt he signalled them forward.

The elf, who had stood there so helplessly moments before moved so quickly that the orcs were left baffled. He rushed forward darting between two of them. He slit the throat of the one to his left and turning stabbed at the chest of the one on his right. The orc on the left dropped without a sound, but the other who had escaped with just a scratch, wheeled and caught the elf a glancing blow on the arm with the club he carried. The elf cried out and clutched at his arm. The others thinking him defeated rushed forward. With quick glances over his shoulder the elf backed up and as the first orc lunged at him, let himself fall backward in the snow. The orc of course followed the movement and the elf rose, plunging the knife deep into its chest.

Slain, the orc fell taking the knife with him. The last two stopped for a moment when they saw another of their member go down. Then realising that the elf was unarmed rushed him together. The orc leader got in a wicked blow with his wood mace. It hit the elf just below the shoulder blade. With a cry the elf went down to his knees. Howling in triumph the other orc swung at his head but the elf ducked low and the club whistled through empty air. He rolled forward and threw himself at the knees of the mace wielding orc. They tumbled and the elfgained control of the mace. The orc slapped him, a hard, open handed slap that flung the elf back. But the elf did not lose his hold on the mace. When the orc dived for him he swung… The impact split the orc's head open and black blood gushed out onto the white snow.

The elf staggered to his feet breathing hard. There was one orc still standing. The orc and elf circled each other wearily. The elf was favouring his left side and the orc noted this. He feinted to the right with the club and the elf turned to block the blow but the orc kicked out and got him under the left rib. The elf fell to the ground and scrabbled backward in the snow. But the orc did not rush in; he had learnt from his companions mistakes.

Using the mace for support the elf got halfway to his feet, he was leaning heavily on the mace, eyes locked on the orc.

The orc took his time; he circled the elf forcing him to turn to keep him in view.

The mace fell from the elf's grasp and he sank to his knees. He coughed, a broken sound that brought flecks of blood to his pale lips. It was the sight of the blood that made the orc lose all caution. The elf was hurt, no threat. Holding the club high above his head the orc rushed forward intending to bash the elf's head in. The elf watched him come calmly. With a triumphant sneer the orc brought the club down with all his force. At the last second the elf shifted, scooped up the mace and pushed up with his considerable strength. The jagged barbs broke through the orc's throat, tearing past flesh vein and bone. The creature choked, hands going to his ruined throat. He fell sideways.

Splattered with black ichor and torn flesh the elf tried to get up but could not.

……………………………………………………………………..

Viggomanaic------- Again I must say thank you for your fantastic review.

Lindahoyland------- Good enough?

KittiMarlowe --------- Kit you are too kind.

Blaise---------thank you very much

Grumpy------- Thanks grumpy, but why do you hate snow?

OokamiJudge------ Thanks and I haven't decided yet.

Shanna----- Mil gracias querida mia.

Tmelange----- made me think of a bull fight there. thanks.


	17. Chapter 17

17

Taking a deep breath Aragorn let go and dropped down into the snow below. As evening wore on he had debated with himself whether he should seek Legolas or no. Legolas had warned him about the dangers of the snow, how treacherous it could be for a human, how easy it was to get lost out there where everything looked like everything else. But the elf had been gone for hours, night was not far away. He was not supposed to have stayed out, just collect the fallen branches and return. Something had happened Aragorn was sure of it. The uneasy feeling that had been riding him all day had not left. The discovery of Talen's tanned hide had just made it grow.

He had donned an extra tunic and wrapped the blanket around him. He planned to follow the rough track left by the stack of wood Legolas had been dragging. It meandered into the forest skirting through the trunks of the trees. He was waist deep in the snow that surrounded their winter home, but he pushed through using his hands as shovels to clear a path in front of him. He stumbled onto the rough path left by the load of wood and began to walk quickly already feeling the cold seeping past the clothes he wore. The path was wide and easy to follow and Aragorn found himself making good progress despite the chill.

He walked swiftly taking long strides and swinging his arms to keep warm. The forest was silent and wreathed in white. Snow slid off heavy laden branches to plop heavily onto the forest floor. Aragorn marvelled that the trees kept their leaves through winter. As he walked he tried not to think of anything. But he could not help remembering the clammy feel of Talen's skin. He wiped his hands unconsciously keeping his eyes locked on the path before him.

………………………………………

He lay on a bed of snow, it was soft warm and so comfortable that for a moment he thought himself back in his room. As he thought of home he smiled and immediately was there. He walked down the elven halls eagerly reaching out to touch its familiar rough texture.Glowing lanterns hung along its length and Legolas looked down the way to see a figure walking towards him. The tilt of the head as always was a bit to the left and the figure took long strides, fingers tugging at his ends of his hair as he was wont to do when deep in thought. Legolas thought of calling out to him but did not, wanting to surprise him instead. But the king did not stop, did not even break stride as he drew close then was suddenly past him.

"Father," Legolas called out in surprise and it was only then that Thranduil slowed and looked around. But then he shook his head smiled ruefully and continued walking down the long tunnel. In quiet consternation Legolas watched him go.

"Father," he whispered.

…………………………………..

Coming abruptly from dense forest into a clearing Aragorn saw the bodies before he smelled them. When the stench hit him he dry heaved before he could stop himself. Orcs lay dead, their foul life blood spilled onto the white snow. Aragorn gave a wide berth to the first two bodies that lay awkwardly sprawled. He ran forward coming upon another in the snow.

'They must have surprised him, come upon him suddenly,' he thought.

But no, orcs were rude creatures they would never have been able to approach him stealthily. Aragorn stopped when he came to the pile of wood. It lay there mutely the vine rope coiled neatly on the snow as though Legolas had just put it there. Then as Aragorn looked further ahead, another body.

'So many,' he thought. And as he walked forward he spied an out flung hand, pale and loose upon the snow.

"Oh no," the words left his mouth in a whispered breath.

He ran dropping to his knees at the elf's side when he reached him. Legolas was barely conscious, eyes half lidded and glazed. His face and neck where Aragorn touched him was cold. His shirt was ripped and torn off in places. Aragorn gently pushed aside the remainder of the ragged cloth. There was a glaring reddish bruise on one side of his chest. Aragorn probed at it with gentle fingers yet Legolas flinched. He turned him over slightly. Legolas coughed and Aragorn saw flecks of blood upon his lips. His back was a wealth of bruises. When Aragorn lightly touched the worse one he felt something give under the skin.

"Can you hear me?" Aragorn asked him softly, one hand tenderly resting on the elf's forehead. Legolas did not speak but his eyes flickered in response.

"I must take you back to the arbour _mellon nin_. It will hurt when I lift you, but just for a moment."

After wrapping his upper body carefully in the blanket, Aragorn lifted him carefully. It was much easier than he had anticipated. Legolas weighed no more than a small child. Aragorn supposed that it was mortality that gave weight to men and lesser creatures.

He walked past the first body and slowed when he again approached the stack of wood. Legolas had risked his life to get it and now it lay there soon to be rendered useless with the next snowfall. Though it seemed impractical and even ridiculous Aragorn felt he must take it back to their home. And so he did, with great difficulty and pain for the load was heavy and he had not the added strength of elves to carry both burdens easily. But he made it, in less time than he thought it would take.

The arbour stood tall and impenetrable in front of him. It had closed on its own thinking that its occupants had gone for good. For this is what it had been taught to do by its makers. Now Aragorn stood there staring at the wall of trees close to tears. He did not know the words to make them open and the only one who could make them obey was now insentient in his arms.

Sinking to his knees on the cold wet snow still cradling Legolas Aragorn began weep. The weight of despair settled upon his shoulders like a heavy blanket.

How long he stayed there he did not know. He was freezing, soon to die, but content to give up his life for he knew Legolas would not recover form his wounds lest they be treated soon. He had drifted into a light sleep when he felt something tug at his hair. Startled he opened bleary eyes but saw nothing. He closed them again without much thought for the pull of death was seductive. But this time something tugged at his hair hard and he woke properly, wincing at the unexpected pain. Looking up he saw a tree limb that looked suspiciously like a hand holding onto the ends of his hair. Remembering his previous encounter Aragorn felt his heart begin to hammer painfully in his chest, but the tree swayed closer to him and like a mother with a slow infant gave him a gentle nudge. Aragorn clutched onto Legolas. The tree nudged him again, a little impatiently this time and then Aragorn looked in the direction he was being pushed. The arbour stood open and waiting for them.

Getting to his feet took some effort but with help from some of the trees Aragorn finally stumbled into the warmth of their winter home with his precious burden. Just before the walls closed again one of the trees delicately deposited the stack of wood next to the ranger.

…………………………………………..

Aragorn peeled back the rest of his clothing carefully, discarding the torn pieces. The elf had taken a nasty beating. His left arm was swollen and badly bruised but the bone was not broken, some of his ribs clearly were however. Aragorn was worried about the blood on his lips. It could mean that the jagged bone had penetrated the lung, in which case it would fill up with blood and the elf would suffocate or something less dangerous had bruised. Aragorn fervently prayed it was the latter case. He had never actually bound a man's rib before, but had seen it done a few times. Elladan had always made sure it was tight enough yet comfortable. But Aragorn had no bandages, no splints, no knife… So he stripped the remaining blanket with his teeth. He had no time to boil and dry each piece before use, so instead he used snow to clean off the bruises.

Legolas barely moved in all this time, but twice Aragorn caught his dazed stare. Each time the ranger smiled reassuringly at him but Legolas would only drift back to sleep. The night had come and gone before Aragorn was satisfied that he had done as much as he could. When he rose from his knees he felt stiff and sore. The arbour was chilly, the small fire he had lit the afternoon before had died down. Too tired to light another, too tired to even think Aragorn curled up on the ground next to the grass bed where Legolas lay and went to sleep.

……………………………………….

As he passed the open door of the bed chamber Galad paused as he heard a noise from within. His hand immediately went to the jewelled dagger at his side and he stepped into the room on silent feet. But it was only the king sitting there, a silver circlet in his hands.

"My lord," Galad said in a puzzled and curious tone.

Thranduil looked up and gave his son a sad smile.

"I heard his voice in the passage not far from here yester eve." he said quietly.

Galad could only nod.

"Like a fool I hurried here to see if he had come, but it was empty as it is now."

Galad nodded once again and lowered his gaze.

"But I did find these," Thranduil said touching the petals of a bunch of delicate blue flowers. They were growing in a small box on the intricately carved bedside table.

"Who tends these?" he asked.

"I do my lord," Galad answered.

Thranduil looked up and into his eyes then. They were bright and wet.

"Come _ion nin_," he said and Galad went into his embrace.

"It has been a while since I visited these chambers." Thranduil murmured.

"Three years _adar_," said Galad.

Together they looked at the flowers that Legolas had loved so much.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

ION NIN------my son

ADAR-------father

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ciryaquen------If you are sick what does that make me? (grin)

Lindahoyland----- Not just yet.

Grumpy-----------Reeeeeeeeeeeal unpleasant.

Shanna------- Creo que mis pensamientos son deteriorando.

KittiMarlowe---------- This is what happens next.

Ainu Laire-------- Always have faith in the ranger (smile)

Destiny Lot----------- Thank you very much DL.


	18. Chapter 18

18

The next few weeks were a nightmare for Aragorn. Legolas wavered between raging fever and ice cold temperatures. Aragorn kept the arbour warm and made thin gruel out of melted snow and slices of meat to nourish them both. Most times Legolas was not lucid and pushed away the meagre meals, but sometimes on a quiet day he would drink peaceably and go back to sleep leaving Aragorn to watch and worry. Aragorn foraged through the surrounding forest sometimes, butit yielded nothing edible. He knew that even through winter there were ground shrubs that bore a sweet yellow berry, but it seemed that they did not grow in this forest or else they grew in a different area and he was not willing to search further away. The only time he ventured far out was the day he retrieved Legolas' knife that was stuck in the belly of the rotting orc. And this he had done only out of necessity. The days passed slowly and the snow fell almost every day. Aragorn would climb up and watch the snow fall. He had grown accustomed to the dread silence of the forest and the ways of the trees. It no longer surprised him when he found things out of their place of felt thin fingers in his hair or on his face during the night. When their stock of firewood began to run low, branches would suddenly appear about the place. Aragorn thanked them for this, but they never replied or if they did he could not understand them. For warmth and to alleviate his loneliness he slept curled up next to Legolas on the grass bed. He would talk to him then whether he was awake or not. Aragorn sometimes felt that he was descending into madness.

……………………………….

Legolas woke properly for the first time one cold night.Blinking to clear his eyes the first thing he saw was a small fire glowing not too far away. He wondered how Talen had allowed him to sleep so long, he always made him start the fire every night. Puzzled he sat up and gasped his body protested passionately. He hand went to his side and felt the bandage there. It was then that he felt the warmth of the person next to him and heard their soft snores. His lips curled in hatred. Drunk again. Why Talen had taken the time to dress his latest wound he did not know. Maybe the human was in a rare good mood. Knowing that he would not sleep Legolas tried to shift out of the bed quietly, but he had lain there for weeks and his body was having none of it. As he groaned a hand shot out and grabbed his arm. Legolas stiffened as Talen sat up. He expected the giant to hurt him, taking pleasure in his pain. But an unexpected voice cut through his thoughts.

"Legolas," the voice said and a face that he had forgotten came out of the shadows banishing the image of Talen from his mind.

………………………………

Aragorn added more branches to the fire and the arbour warmed up. The trees leaned over stretching their thin arms closer to the heat gratefully. Legolas was eating some of the thin soup like meal Aragorn had put together. The ranger was almost gaunt and Legolas noted how his hands shook as he worked.

"How much food is left," Legolas asked him when he came back and sat on the bed.

"Not much," Aragorn answered, looking down at the shallow bowl in his hands.

"How much Aragorn?" Legolas insisted, his voice husky from disuse.

"After this there is half a carcass left." Aragorn admitted looking up at him. His grey blue eyes were tired and bruised. His face was thin and drawn. He looked terribly young and ill used sitting there. On impulse Legolas touched his cheek.

"You have yet to take me to Mirkwood's halls ranger." Legolas reminded him.

Aragorn smiled. It made Legolas' heart clench.

……………………….

With Aragorn's help Legolas hobbled around the arbour for the next few days to force some strength back into his legs. Hewas appalled at his weakness. Back and forth they would walk until he felt he could walk no more.

"We will have to try for the mountains soon." Legolas said as he sat gingerly on the bed one day.

Aragorn looked at him surprised, "But it has been snowing for weeks. We have no food, no weapons."

"I know, but I am unable to hunt and you do not know the ways of this forest. To stay here would mean slow death."

'For me,' thought Aragorn. 'I am naught but a burden.'

But Legolas, correctly interpreting the look on his face said.

"Not even I could survive here Aragorn." When the ranger looked at him incredulously he continued.

"Maybe at one time when I was in peak condition and training I could. But not now, not after so many years of…" he left the sentence unfinished and looked down at his hands lying still in his lap.

Aragorn knew the shame and agony he must be feeling, but he knew not the words to comfort him. After all what could one say to such a thing; unbidden the image of Talen's flayed skin came to his mind.

"Aragorn," Legolas said quietly after a while.

"Yes," Aragorn replied.

"Thank you."

"For what?" the ranger asked.

"For riding down out of the mountains that day, for," Legolas began but then could not go on.

Suddenly his face crumbled as hot tears filled his blue eyes and spilled down his lean face. Aragorn held him as years of grief, pain and hopelessness welled up out of the place where he had held them tightly in check. Aragorn held him as out side the sun set and the evening shadows came. He held him as the night settled in and the snow finally stopped falling. He held him as the tears finally stopped and quiet stole over the arbour.

………………………..

It was much, much later that night when the ranger was sleeping peacefully that Legolas slid from their grass bed and padded to the back of the arbour soundlessly. Since he had recovered from his injuries he had not seen the image of Talen again. The red haired giant neither haunted his dreams nor his waking world. Legolas did not know how or why it had stopped but he did remember the awful deed he had done while in the throes of hate and revenge. He did not want Aragorn to see this evidence of madness. He knelt and felt along the ground for the place where he had buried Talen's skin so many weeks ago. He found the soft soil and delved into it. When his fingers encountered nothing but earth, he began to dig feverishly, wondering if perhaps it had sunk lower in the ground. He uncovered the entire grave and found nothing. Surely Talen had not come to reclaim his skin! Even as the wild thought entered his mind he knew what had happened. Aragorn had found it, found and destroyed it. Legolas felt his heart sink into his boots. He bowed his head in shame.

………………………..

Aragorn found that Legolas was unusually quiet the next day. He had found the elf brooding when he awoke,a frown marring his forehead. He was seated on the ground hands soiled with earth. But Aragorn said nothing, he went about gathering snow and cutting the last of the meat into two even pieces. He could feel the elf's eyes follow him. He lit the fire and put the snow to boil adding the bark to it to make the bitter drink that Legolas loved so much. He warmed the meat afterwards and then when the brew was cooler poured it into two mugs. He gave one to Legolas with his half of the meat and kept the other for himself. He hated the taste of the drink but it kept him warm.

They ate in silence and if Aragorn was bothered by it he showed no sign. Legolas mentally wrestled with himself and finally decided that he would leave it alone. As though hearing his silent decision Aragorn turned to him with an agreeable look and held out the battered pot with the remainder of the drink.

"More," he inquired.

Legolas nodded in consent.

Legolas spent the rest of the day whittling two broadish pieces of wood. Aragorn inquired as to their purpose but Legolas would say nothing, he only pursed his lips and kept on working. When he put them aside they were nearly wafer thin and rectangular in shape. He then asked Aragorn to find him a thin long branch. Intrigued Aragorn searched until he found something suitable. Legolas whittled quickly and this time Aragorn had no trouble discerning what it was. A bow took shape under the elf's skilful fingers. Legolas bent it several times to see if it would break but the branch was very supple. Hardly pausing he pulled several strands of hair from his head and twisted them together. He then strung the bow.

"What shall we do for arrows?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas raised his brows. "Such impatience," he said.

In less than two hours Legolas had carved twenty five arrows. Since there were no feathers with which to fletch the arrows Legolas fluted the base of the shaft instead.

"I do not think they will fly true but at least it is better than nothing," he said.

Aragorn who had been mesmerized by his skill nodded wordlessly.

……………………………

The snow was just beginning to fall gently from the sky that morning when Galad rode out through the gates of the kingdom of Mirkwood.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Viggomaniac----------you are welcome as always and thanks for such a beautiful review.

LegolassQ-------------thanks, I am a bit morbid.

Lyn---------thank you Lyn and thanks for the information

Tmelange---------thanks for reading still

Ciryaquen----------I shall convey your message to said tree. Thank you .

Lindahoyland-------I just love them Mirkwood elves.

Kittimarlowe------ So do I, can't get over elves just yet.

Gracias Shanna, a veces mezclo el portugues con el espanol.

Grumpy------ thought of my mother nudging for that bit. Thanks.


	19. Chapter 19

19

They were making good progress. The shoes that Legolas had made for Aragorn prevented him from sinking too deeply in the snow and made walking easier. Their sole blanket was draped over him. There was a slit in the middle for his head and it was tied snugly around his waist. It kept the cold down to minimum. He carried the bow that Legolas had made in one hand and the arrows in a make shift quiver on his back. Legolas who wore nothing but short tunic, leggings and boots carried the short knife. They had left the lanterns and the last of the wood back at the arbour, but carried the rope and a small empty sack that had once held the pair of elven boots.

They walked all day and all night the first day only stopping to rest when Aragorn began to drift wearily. Then they bedded down at the base of a group of tightly knit trees. Aragorn fell asleep almost immediately despite the chill wind but Legolas stayed alert. It was not that he was not tired but he knew what creatures lurked in the forest this close to the mountains. He hoped that in seven days they would be close enough to the foothills of the mountain. There were at least two sanctuaries that he remembered. Anyone of them would keep them safe and warm for two weeks at least. But it was best not to think that far ahead. They needed to survive just one more day, one more hour, one more moment.

……………………………………….

The fruit seemed to waver before his eyes. He blinked thinking them to be a product of his imagination, but there they were still. With a little squeak of glee, Aragorn darted forward. The first berry was like honey on his lips. He had crammed a handful in his mouth before Legolas discerned what had caught his attention. A little concerned Legolas just stood by watching Aragorn devour handful after handful of the yellow berries.

"Aren't you going to have some?" Aragorn inquired with a full mouth.

Legolas shook his head an uncertain expression on his face.

"I did not think that those were edible."

"Not edible, not edible! These are just about the most delicious berries ever created." Aragorn said greedily.

"I can see you think so," Legolas said with a smile.

"Here try some," Aragorn insisted holding out a bunch.

Legolas took it warily and smelled it cautiously.

"Oh do hurry man!"

Without bothering to correct the ranger Legolas bit down on one. The sweetest nectar filled his mouth. His eyes popped open in surprise.

Soon they were both gobbling contentedly.

…………………………………

That night Legolas insisted they sleep above ground.

"I shall fall," Aragorn complained as they climbed high into the branches of the beech.

"Do not worry, I brought enough rope," Legolas teased.

In truth Aragorn was afraid of being up so high, but Legolas was so at home on the thick branches that he soon settled down. Before long he noticed that the elf kept staring down towards the base of the tree and was very quiet. Curious he did the same, but hours passed and he saw nothing. He was about to ask Legolas a question when the elf held up his hand for silence and stiffened. Afraid Aragorn looked down again. At first he saw nothing but heard a scraping, dragging sound. It was soft at first but grew louder as a thing out of a nightmare dragged itself into the clearing below. Aragorn could just make out a scaly head and mottled skin. It stood there for a while sniffing loudly then it bumped against the tree. The tree vibrated with the force. The thing gave a muffled cry. Aragorn shot a quick nervous stare at Legolas but he was quiet and calm. It seemed an eternity before the thing shuffled away. With huge eyes Aragorn looked to Legolas.

"A mountain troll," Legolas supplied. "It picked up our scent. The good thing is it cannot see well and does not climb."

"What is the bad thing?"

"It is abnormally patient."

…………………………………….

They travelled only by day after that and a week passed and they were still too far from the foothills. Legolas stopped, tiredly leaning against the rough bark of the tree at his back. Aragorn who was in the lead stopped as well. He stooped lookingup inquiringly at Legolas for usually the elf pushed the pace of their day's march.

"We should stop here for the night," said he.

"We've at least three watches of sunlight left," Aragorn said puzzled.

Legolas looked off into the distance for a while and then back at Aragorn.

"I am tired Aragorn, I would like to sleep for a while before nightfall."

Aragorn opened his mouth to argue but something about the set of Legolas' body warned him not too. Slowly he stood and then came forward. "Where shall we stay?" he asked.

Looking up briefly Legolas indicated with a thrust of his chin a tall oak that dominated that patch of forest around.

……………………….

It did not really take much time or effort for Aragorn to fall asleep. They had eaten the last of a wild fowl that he had managed to shoot and cook the day before and the last of the juicy berries, the meal while small had filled him completely. Legolas had fallen asleep an hour before and Aragorn had been determined to keep watch that night, but too soon his head drooped upon his breast and his soft snores were heard.

Legolas waited for another hour before he moved, silently like a wraith upon the wind he slipped down the thick trunk to the forest below. The short knife was in his hand as he began to run northward into the dense forest.

…………………………

The troll which was old and more than half blind had been doggedly pursuing them for more than seven days. Legolas had hoped that it would be discouraged after the first few days, but the troll was hungry and the prospect of two definite prey kept it going when normally it would have looked for easier fodder. There were no large animals in the forest at that time of year to stalk and a younger stronger troll had pushed him out of his regular hunting grounds. It had not eaten in weeks and the scent of the elf and ranger had made it ravenous.

Legolas found it easily enough for being such a large predator there was no need for it to hide its tracks. The troll moved slowly, stopping to snuffle at the trunks of the trees every now and then. Legolas followed leaving a safe distance between them. Indeed in his heart he did not wish to kill this creature in such a manner but he knew that too soon it would catch up to them and then their lives would hang in the balance.

He noted how slowly and painfully it moved and how old it seemed to be. In the past he would avoid them instead of killing, for the creatures were slow witted and not evil. But now he had no choice, so he stalked the beast even as it followed their scent.

………………………………..

The troll died quickly and painlessly, at least Legolas prayed it was so. He slid off the carcass stiffly. During the last three days his side had begun to hurt again, it was not overly painful but it meant that his body was not healing as it should. He knew that their circumstances were dire. Aragorn was strong but should he fail to take him safely forward the ranger would die out here, he was no match for the darkness that covered Mirkwood. Legolas sighed, he was so tired; he could not remember the last time he had truly rested. For a minute his mind drifted and he thought of his home. It was almost time for the Winter Fest. There would be games, food, music and dance… dreamily Legolas smiled.

……………………………..

Aragorn saw the blood onthe elf'stunic, and scowled. Once again Legolas had gone off on his own to protect him. He wanted to remind him that he was no child that he was capable of sharing the burden of their continued survival. But then he noticed the marked tiredness onthe elf'sface and how carefully he moved.So he forbore to speak and simply followed Legolas as once again the day began and they continued on their long journey.

…………………………..

The snow began to fall three days later. Lazily big white flakes floated down out of the sky. They both looked up disgustedly, they had been lucky so far in that it had not snowed in weeks. Now Legolas unwrapped the rope from around his shoulders and tied it around Aragorn's waist and then his own.

"So we cannot become separated," he explained.

Aragorn nodded already trembling with cold.

Soon the ranger was quite glad for the rope for the snow fell so heavily and the wind blew so strong that he could see nothing but white in front of him, nor could he hear anything but the howling winds. But there was the reassuring tug at his waist telling him that Legolas was still moving. All too soon Aragorn was stumbling along. He was mostly numb, he no longer cared wither they went or why. His hands were clamped onto the rope and his feet shuffled forward on their own. Soon he no longer bothered to shake fresh snow from upon his head and slowly he began to freeze even as he walked.

The stinging sensation in his shoulder took a long time to break through to him and by the time he actually felt the pain he was face down in the snow his red blood staining the whiteness below him.

…………………………….

Legolas went down as Aragorn's weight suddenly jerked him off his feet. Quickly he turned over wondering why the ranger had stopped. He called his name twice but there was no answer, there was only a swirling wall of white and the horrible wind that took his words and blew them away. Holding onto the rope at his waist he began to crawl towards Aragorn but even as hebegan he was suddenly whipped up into the air. He screamed as the vine rope dug into his waist as he was pulled even higher. He kicked and squirmed screaming in fear and anger for he knew what must have happened. Being unable to see or hear they had walked straight into waiting arms of a hungry spider.

……………………………

The snow covered rider heard those screams. He had just been about to turn back abandoning his pointless journey in the face of such a storm, but now with a pounding heart and a unfounded hope heurged his horse forward.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lindahoyland---- thanks a lot for your support.

Ainu Laire---- they gotta suffer just a bit more.

Ciryaquen----(don't ask, don't ask) but hey your review buoyed me up.

Tmelange---- As always thank ee sai.

Shanna------otra capitulo pra voce cuando regresas.

Legolass Q------I always appreciate your comments, especially when they're good!(wink)

Grumpy--- Nah no skis, He ain't that good.

Ali64-----Thranduil will probably not be that biased and as for Galad, I never know what

he is up to.

Viggomanaic---- Hey thanks and I probably have room for one more somewhere in this

strange mind of mine. (ran out of accolades huh. shucks).


	20. Chapter 20

20

Desperate Legolas tried vainly to reach and undo the knots at the small of his back. But the rope had pulled tight and his fingers barely made an impression on them. So painfully taunt was the rope around his waist that he was forced to take small sips of air. He had lost the short knife that he had been carrying. It glittered uselessly on the snow some thirty feet below.

With every gust of wind he swayed like some macabre toy upon a string. He called out to Aragorn repeatedly but gave up when there was no reply. It was possible that the ranger was already dead. To have come so far and failed…

He could feel the spider observing him through its many eyes but as yet it had not attacked. He knew that it was waiting for him to wear himself out. He tried to keep his body upright but the effort cost him…

He could see nothing but the snow that still fell. He raised his head trying to gauge the spider's location, but the creature was cleverer than that. Having secured its first victim it had circled the elf warily. It knew the scent of this creature, had beenhurt by their pointy sticks many a time. In its vengeful heart it relished the opportunity to taste the flesh of such an annoying morsel. Never before had it managed to ensnare one of them. Now it waited high in the branches of the tree poised and patient.

……………………………

Legolas groaned in pain. He was bent almost double at last unable to move. He had closed his eyes against the stinging wind and now only waited for death. He no longer knew how many hours had passed. Time for him was measured by each pain filled shallow gasp of air.

"Aragorn, _gohenan_ _nin_," was Legolas' final thought.

…………………………

The spider delicately plucked at the vine that held the elf captive. The elf hung limp and even when she touched it did it move. Twice more did the monstrous creature check, then grasping the vine delicately between its fore claws began to descend.

The spider held the recumbent elf greedily between two of its front claws and with the rest of its legs began to wrap the elf's body in its sticky web. Legolas twitched only slightly when the spider's fangs pierced his skin.

………………………….

The screams had stopped some time ago but by then Galad was in the general area from whence they had come. He rode quickly eyes piercing the swirling snow. When he reached Feanor Pass, a stretch of dark wood favoured by the spiders he slowed. His bow, without which he never travelled, was taunt. Here the trees seemed to lean in to each other blocking out the bleary day light. Everywhere was white and still more snow fell, eddying crazily with the gusting wind. But Galad ignored the snow and looked beyond it, up to the tops of the trees. He did not see her at firstfor she was covered with snow, but she must have moved for abruptly she was visible. Her partially cocooned victim she held tightly.

………………….

Three arrows pierced her hide and she screamed. Hunger had made her careless. Rearing onto her back legs she dropped her precious meal and scuttled away in fear. She should have known that there were other annoying creatures about. They never travelled alone.

…………………………

Galad climbed with a racing heart. The elf in the cocoon was stiff and still. Only his long hair was visible…

Galad lay prone along the branch and stretched out as far as he could. His fingertips just brushed the rope. He reached back for his bow and then used it to hook the rope and pull it forward.

Frantically he tore at the web…

"_Tithen muindor,_" Galad whispered shakily framing Legolas' face with his hands.

He cut the rope that bound Legolas so tightly and Legolas began to breathe again. But there was blood on his neck and marks left by the spider's fangs. And there was the rope.

…………………………

Legolas awoke to the soft touch of a damp cloth on his face. He was dazed, lost in the soft cottony world of the spider's venom.

"Aragorn?" he whispered. But there was no familiar voice to comfort him. Instead a distorted sound assaulted his ears.

"Aragorn," he repeated fearfully. He tried to sit up but strong hands pushed him back down onto something soft. He squinted, trying to see past the milky film that covered his eyes.

"Rest Legolas," Galad was saying. He saw tears begin to gather in his brother's dull eyes and a vicious anger filled his heart. He could not know that Legolas did not hear him. He soothed his brow and sang to him and when Legolas finally ceased to fret and slept, turned with a vengeful expression to the shivering human who lay on the earthen floor.

"I would kill you for what you have done," he said. "But I will reserve your judgement for he who you have wronged."

But Aragorn was in the throes of the spider's poison and beyond hearing. Galad had applied just enough of the liquid cure that all Mirkwood elves carried to keep the ranger alive. But he was making sure there would be no easy recovery for the human. All the aches and chills and fever would be his to bear.

Luckily for Aragorn the spider's barb had gone straight through his shoulder, so little poison had actually entered his system. Yet what had entered was bad enough.

Galad did not dress his shoulder wound but he did clean it. And he left the human on the cold ground.

…………………………..

Legolas recovered in slow stages. His hearing and vision competed for supremacy. Galad nursed him through it, patient with his incoherent ramblings and incessant fumbling. But on Aragorn he had no such mercy and the ranger trembled, sweated and cried himself into an exhausted recovery.

…………………………

Then came the day when Legolas opened his eyes and saw pale blue ones above him. They belonged to an angular face that was framed by hair the colour of ripening wheat. The lips were smiling.

Galad's relief and Legolas' joy were overwhelming and for a long time they simply embraced, words unnecessary between them. but soon enough Legolas looked around seeking his friend.

"Where is Aragorn, is he well?' he asked eagerly.

Galad was taken aback, frowning he said, "The human is your friend."

But Legolas did not reply for he had caught sight of the bundle of rags that was his friend huddled against one corner of the arbour wall. Galad did not stop him from crawling to the ranger's side nor did he speak when Legolas tearfully cradled Aragorn's head.

"He saved my life Galad, he brought me home,"

Galad knelt beside him looking with shame at the pale almost wasted form of the human in his brother's arm. "I did not know Legolas, forgive me my anger."

"He will die?" Legolas asked.

Galad took the ranger's wrist and felt for the beating of his heart. It was weak but steady.

"I will not let him,"

…………………………..

Like an elfling Thranduil raced down the hallway, his heart pounding erratically in his chest. The word had come only moments before. At first he had stood rigid in disbelief, ignoring the curious looks of the delegates in the council hall and then had begun to run. All gave way as he flew past, everyone was abuzz with excitement. The princes had returned…

Galad had just helped Legolas to dismount when a blur of grey and blue whisked him away with a great shout. The king smothered his youngest with hugs kisses and words of joy. Galad smiled to see his father thus. It had been a long time since he had smiled. Thranduil grasped Legolas so tightly the young elf grunted in pain, but not even that could stop the pure bliss that suffused him. He was finally home.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Tmelange----------hey there, only one more to go!

Lindahoyland--------thanks fer hanging in there!

KnightGuardian------------- I loved your essay! Thank you.

Invisigoth3---------Sorry for the wait, hope you liked.

Grumpy----------- your hope was well founded.

Ciryaquen------- how's the new job and house? Wish I had a pet troll, (sniff)

LegolassQ----- Ah Lembas, my favourite!

Shanna----------has sido mi inspiracion para continuar. espero que la disfruta!

OokamiJudge----------Thank you, I hope you liked this one.

DL------ thank you.

viggomaniac---------How bout being caught by a ringwraith? heh heh!


	21. Chapter 21

21

By the time Aragorn could walk again all of Mirkwood was dressed up for the annual Winter Fest. Garlands of Lorien flowers decked the trees and handmade streamers of glittering green and gold were everywhere. The courtyard especially was decorated with minute care for there was where the King would solemnly declare the festivities open in just one more day. This year because of the return of the youngest prince the decorators took special care to place small lanterns on the boughs of all the nearby trees. Legolas had adored the lights as a young elfling and since he disappearance the King had forbidden the lighting of the trees.

Since Legolas' return he had been sequestered with his father but the story of his rescue had gone around many tables and inquisitive elves turned to the young human to satisfy their curiosity. Aragorn found himself the recipient of many unannounced visits and many tokens of welcome and gratitude. Soon his bed and small couch in the room he occupied were overflowing with silks, flowers, garlands and bottles of wine and scent.

Waking up in a strange place had frightened Aragorn at first but at his side was a handsome elf who reassured him. He said his name was Galad and that he was brother to Legolas. Nervously Aragorn had tried to stutter a response but Galad had said, "Nay I know your name Aragorn of Imladris and I thank you for the life of my brother."

"I only wish that I could have done more," croaked Aragorn remembering his shame at Talen's hand.

But Galad seemed to read his mind for he said. "I tell you truly, Mirkwood can never repay the debt owed you." Aragorn nodded self-consciously.

With Galad's help Aragorn soon regained the use of his limbs. It was hard at first for the poison had sapped much of his strength. But Galad's unfailing encouragement saw him through it. His very smile \seemed to give him energy.

Still, as the days went by Aragorn longed for the familiar face of Legolas, though he did not put his desire into words. He was still a little wary of the Mirkwood elves. Though they talked and laughed merrily and seemed to do nothing more than savour the many heady wines available, there was a dangerous feel about them. He could easily imagine anyone of them in fiercest battle, blood spattered and victorious. It had surprised him to discover that Mirkwood maidens were trained warriors and that just as their male counterparts they fiercely guarded the kingdom's borders. Galad had explained that a long ago battle had so depleted their population that it had become necessary for maidens to fill the breach. Since then it had simply become a way of life.

But for the time of the Festivals drab uniforms were put aside in favour of many hued silks. Maidens and males alike decorated their hair with colourful adornments and discarded their weapons for garlands of gold and green. For during the Winter Fest the King with a single word protected the entire kingdom with his magic, no beast nor fowl could enter without his leave. Not even the snow could penetrate. It was a time to relax and enjoy the company of friends, family and lovers. In fact many an amorous encounter was known to occur behind many an obliging tree.

Aragorn soon caught the excitement of the elves and the night before the beginning of the Festival found him in the gardens where many elves had gathered. There was singing and dancing and the beautiful sound of music. He was dressed in a flowing tunic of dark blue silk with a red sash about his waist. His feet were bare as was the custom of elves and his hair had been brushed until it shone. He stood a little away from everyone observing the sensuous dancing, wishing that he had someone to share the beauty of this night. Even Galad had excused himself earlier and had not returned. Unconsciously Aragorn bit down on one knuckle as he was wont to do when despondent.

"Hungry?" inquired a soft voice nearby, and Aragorn turned to respond.

Legolas stood there resplendent in a ground sweeping tunic of sea green. On his head was a circlet of shining mithril. His hair shone like spun gold and in it was woven small blossoms of white and gold Lorien blooms. His blue eyes shone with happiness and a smile curved his lips. With a half laugh half cry Aragorn enveloped him in a frenzied hug. Laughing in response Legolas held onto him tightly.

Then Aragorn stepped back and gave a little bow, "_Hir nin_ you honour me with your presence," he teased.

Grinning Legolas slapped him on the shoulder, "I see you have been made quite welcome _mellon nin_," countered Legolas taken in Aragorn's appearance. Aragorn grinned and shrugged.

"Did Galad treat you well?" Legolas asked.

"Oh yes he was very kind to me, in fact more like a brother."

"Good," Legolas said with satisfaction.

At Aragorn's frown he said, "Well he did almost kill you," Legolas responded.

As Aragorn's mouth made a surprised O Legolas grabbed him by the hand and pulled him forward into the midst of the dancing. Soon the ranger forgot everything but the scent of the flowers, the taste of the wine and the beauty that was Mirkwood.

The dancing went on until the early hours of morning but Aragorn fell asleep sometime after his fourteenth goblet of wine. Legolas eased him down to the ground and pillowed the ranger's head on his lap. He continued clapping along with the music and shouting encouragement to the performers. Thranduil observed them from where he stood, Galad at his side.

"I do not want to sound ill-mannered but I do wish he were an elf." said the king.

"Well he **is** part elf father."

"Yes," drawled Thranduil "but _Noldor_ elf"

Galad smiled knowing his father was just being…well his father.

"I suppose I have no choice but to grant him welcome him to the Kingdom."

"You know Legolas father he is loyal to a fault, they will be friends until the human dies."

Thranduil sighed dramatically and Galad laughed aloud. Hearing the sound Legolas turned to see his father and brother watching him closely, he waved a hand in greeting and they returned the gesture…

Then the King smiled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

ookamijudge--------no more evil I swear.

invisigoth3--------you know I kinda liked the spider.

tmelange -------thank you and spider also sends her thanks

Galad----- hmmmm, it would not have been pretty.

Shanna------- Un abrazo a ti querida amiga.

Naughty Nettie------ well it's over, hope you liked the ending.

Grumpy------- me too, and thanks

Lindahoyland-------thanks Linda, hope this was as good.


	22. Chapter 22

I realise that I did not end properly and many people expected an update so here is the official ending**…**

22

The festivities lasted for seven days and by the end of it Aragorn had been almost completely assimilated into Mirkwood culture. He had even entered a few games at Legolas' insistence. He placed last in archery but sixth in swordplay and even the king was quite impressed by his skill. On the final night of the Festival, the garden was quiet as the evening was dedicated to story telling and singing. Story telling was first and well known tales of long ago battles were retold gaining thunderous applause from the gathered audience. One storyteller weaved a tale of love, that of the elf maid Luthien and the human Beren. It brought tears to the eyes of many listeners. But it was when the singing began however that Aragorn was awestruck. He had of course heard elven singing before but not like this. The singers' voices blended so harmoniously that the very trees seemed to be listening. Legolas smiled at the rapture on the face of his friend.

Of course the singing soon degenerated into more ribald themes…

…………………….

They walked together in companionable silence. In the background there was talking and laughter. Their stomachs were full and their heads slightly fuzzy, from the generous amount of wine they had imbibed. Then Legolas caught Aragorn's arm and ducking under a low garland lead him to a quiet rock pool that was fed from an underground stream. Sighing Aragorn stretched out full length on the ground and rubbed his slightly distended belly. Legolas laughed, seating himself cross legged on the ground.

"So how do you like Mirkwood?"

"I love your home Legolas."

Legolas caught up a handful of his hair. Through it was threaded various coloured blooms. Tugging it gently he said, "I can see that,"

Aragorn grinned. There was silence for a while and then Legolas asked.

"You will stay for winter?"

"Yes… I am not yet ready to journey further," Aragorn replied with a rueful smile.

Legolas nodded, absently picking blades of grass around his feet. He looked slightly sad.

"What ails thee," Aragorn asked softly.

Looking at Aragorn fully he said. "His shadow is not completely gone from me."

Aragorn knew of whom he spoke. He did not think that Talen's evil would ever completely fade from Legolas' memory. He took the elf's hand and squeezed it and Legolas smiled.

"Come teach me that song," Aragorn said sitting up abruptly.

"What song?" Legolas asked puzzled.

"The one about the storm, the maid and the traveller."

"Oh," Legolas said, a slow smile building on his face, "that song. Well it starts like this…"

And he began to sing.

The End


End file.
